About Life, Love and Madness
by Kitana-Sama
Summary: O maior desafio da adolescência é se integrar e se descobrir. E no mundo bruxo, as coisas não são em nada diferentes. Acompanhe as aventuras daqueles que nasceram e cresceram durante a Guerra contra Voldemort, em seu maior desafio, sobreviver ao ano letivo na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. [ESCOLHIDAS e Capítulo I ON. Universo Canônico HP. Apenas OC.]
1. Fichas e Canons

**Disclaimer:** O universo de Harry Potter, suas personagens, criaturas e todos seus elementos pertencem à J.K. Rowling. Essa fanfic é para fins de entretenimento dos fãs, apenas, e não tem qualquer interesse de arrecadar recursos.  
>Todas as personagens Canon são de autoria minha e de Miyo Kyouhei.<p>

Oi, gente!

Essa é a minha primeira fic do universo de Harry Potter. Sou uma super fã e li a série inteira, vi todos os filmes, por isso, decidi escrever uma fanfiction que se passe nesse universo com a ajuda de minha BFF Miyo Kyouhei que me deu a ideia e é uma parceira, beta, co-autora.

Como eu sou uma purista, a fic se passa depois do Harry e Cia terem se formado e antes de seus filhos ingressarem em Hogwarts. Será uma fic de Fichas, mas os pares serão Canons que eu e a Mi criamos, ao invés de ficar pensando em aparência e tals, elegemos Avatares, ou seja, celebridades para representá-los. Eu reservei uma personagem para ela e haverá uma para mim, mas vou deixar a critério de todos escolherem.

**Resumo:** O maior desafio da adolescência é se integrar e se descobrir. E no mundo bruxo, as coisas não são em nada diferentes. Acompanhe as aventuras daqueles que cresceram durante a Guerra contra Voldemort, em seu maior desafio, sobreviver ao ano letivo na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Regras:<strong>

**1.1.** É proibido fazer personagens que tenham parentesco próximo com os personagens principais da série original. Vamos lá, o mundo bruxo é grande... Por isso, não vou aceitar fichas de netos do Dumbledore, primos dos Weasley, irmãos adotivos do Draco. Não, não e NÃO! Se quiser fazer um Weasley, que seja um primo muito distante de um outro ramo da família e que não tem proximidade e contato com o lado de Arthur e Molly Weasley e filhos, coisas nessa linha.

**1.2.** Harry, Rony, Hermione são celebridades. São conhecidos por todos. Não, não são amigos de todos. Outra, eles já se formaram há algum tempo e os filhos deles ainda não tem idade para entrar na escola. Portanto sua personagem não irá conhecê-los ou ser amiga deles.

**1.3.** Todas as Casas são ótimas! Sério! Por isso, tentem não cair em clichês de "todo Sonserino é um arrogante malvado" ou "Todo Lufano é bonzinho", claro que todas as casas possuem determinadas características, contudo o ser-humano é mais complexo que isso, veja o Harry, ele detém todas características para ser um Sonserino, assim como todas para ser um membro da Grifinória. Tentem evitar fazer personagens apenas da Grifinória e Sonserina, please.

**1.4.** Quer algum Avatar que não está na lista? Pode pedir, nós nos viramos nos 30 e damos um jeito!

**1.5.** Pode ter alguma relação com algum Canon? Sim, pode! Pode ser irmã, prima, amiga de infância, etc. Pode até começar como namorada de algum que não necessariamente será seu par. Só vou pedir para não começarem direto com o par.

**1.6.** Partam do princípio que a McGonagall é a atual Diretora. E que os professores que sobreviveram a Guerra, são professores.

**1.7.** Para as cenas, levem em consideração a idade e posição dos personagens, não tem como gostar e começar a sair com uma pessoa da Staff em um lugar público comum e achar que não haverão sérias consequências para ambos.

**1.8.** Sua ficha pode passar por pequena modificações. Eu não vou sair por ai mudando a ficha inteira, mas às vezes algumas pequenas alterações são necessárias para incluir a personagem no enredo e pode acontecer. Me comprometo a evitar ao máximo qualquer alteração, mas espero que permitam que eu faça caso seja realmente necessário.

**1.9.** Serão escolhidas as 7 melhores fichas. Ou seja, as mais originais, coerentes e bem escritas. Portanto, caprichem e nada de personagens overpower ou sem qualquer defeito.

**2. Os Canons:**

**Canon:** Leonides "Leo" Fawley  
><strong>Avatar:<strong> Ben Barnes  
><strong>Idadeaniversário:** 17 anos/ 10 de Novembro /Signo de Escorpião  
><strong>Casa:<strong> Sonserina  
><strong>Raça:<strong> Puro-sangue  
><strong>Breve histórico:<strong> Sua família, tradicionalmente, frequenta a Sonserina.  
><strong>Personalidade:<strong> Carismático, autoritário, mimado e orgulhoso.  
><strong>Relacionamento:<strong> Pai, Mãe, Irmão caçula.  
><strong>Par:<strong> Reservado.

**Canon:** Frederic "Freddie" Moore  
><strong>Avatar:<strong> Alex Pettfyer  
><strong>Idadeaniversário:** 17 anos/21 de Fevereiro/ Signo de Peixes  
><strong>Casa:<strong> Grifinória  
><strong>Breve histórico:<strong> Seu pai é um nascido muggle que se formou com honras em Hogwarts e possui um bom cargo no Ministério da Magia. Sua família acredita em lutar para ter as coisas e fazer tudo com esforço, por isso, Freddie se esforça para ser um ótimo aluno, além disso, é Goleiro do time de Quadribol de sua casa desde o 4o ano, algo que merece destaque, já que é um grande goleiro, entretanto, suas conquistas no Quadribol sempre foram ofuscadas por seu melhor amigo e capitão, Dean Prince.  
><strong>Raça:<strong> Mestiço  
><strong>Personalidade: <strong>Não gosta de estar na sombra de ninguém, e gosta muito de provar seu valor para outras pessoas. É orgulhoso, e não gosta de perder. Tem um pouco de inveja do melhor amigo Dean, pois mesmo com todo o seu esforço como goleiro do time, Dean tem maior reconhecimento entre os alunos, por isso sustenta também uma certa rivalidade, apesar de Freddie ser bem popular. Tem notas melhores que as do amigo.  
><strong>Relacionamento:<strong> Pai nascido muggle, Mãe Bruxa Puro-Sangue.  
><strong>Par:<strong> Vago.

**Canon:** Seth Tiberius Prince  
><strong>Avatar:<strong> Chris Pine  
><strong>Idadeaniversário:** 30 anos/ 20 de agosto/ Signo de Leão  
><strong>Casa:<strong> Professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas e Diretor da Grifinória  
><strong>Raça:<strong> Puro-Sangue  
><strong>Breve histórico:<strong> Hogwarts precisava de um bom Professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, o que veio a calhar para Seth, já que não queria conviver com a recém ex-esposa, que também atua como Auror e costumava ser sua parceira de trabalho. Apesar de não ter escolhido ser professor ele lida com a profissão com empenho. Escolheu essa disciplina pra lecionar porque sempre foi o mais rápido em duelos quando trabalhava como auror e também quando estava na escola.  
><strong>Personalidade:<strong> Super confiante, carismático, inteligente, divertido cutucando as pessoas habilmente sem ofendê-las. Possui um ego gigantesco, mas é um ótima pessoa e tem um grande coração. Possuí valores morais muito fortes e estaria disposto a desobedecer ordens superiores se essas fossem contra sua moral.  
><strong>Relacionamento:<strong> Tio de Dean Prince, é o irmão caçula do pai do aluno, e tem uma relação muito boa com o sobrinho.  
><strong>Par:<strong> Vago.

**Canon:** Robin Lewis  
><strong>Avatar:<strong> Ed Speleers  
><strong>Idadeaniversário:** 16 anos/ 7 de Abril / Signo de Áries  
><strong>Casa:<strong> Lufa-Lufa  
><strong>Raça:<strong> Mestiço  
><strong>Breve histórico:<strong> Viveu a maior parte do tempo na Romênia, e sua família é conhecida por lidar com dragões. Por isso tem uma aptidão grande com animais, e é o primeiro da turma em Cuidados com Criaturas Mágicas. Gosta de ir para a floresta, por isso muitas vezes acompanha Caleb nas detenções.  
><strong>Personalidade:<strong> Para ele nunca há tempo ruim, é simpático com todos e é muito difícil ele reclamar de alguém ou ficar bravo com alguma coisa. Sempre está com um sorriso no rosto, mesmo nas manhãs já está de bom humor. Gosta muito de criaturas mágicas e animais, no geral. Se Hagrid arranjar algum bichinho exótico, Robin é aquele que vai ajudar o meio-gigante a escondê-lo e, não bastasse, a cuidar do bichinho.  
><strong>Relacionamento:<strong> Pai, Mãe, três irmãs mais novas e um irmão mais velho.  
><strong>Par:<strong> Vago.

**Canon:** Alastair Kinsley  
><strong>Avatar:<strong> Drew Fuller  
><strong>Idadeaniversário:** 16 anos/ 2 de Setembro / Signo de Virgem  
><strong>Casa:<strong> Corvinal  
><strong>Raça:<strong> Puro-sangue  
><strong>Breve histórico:<strong> É herdeiro de uma das famílias mais poderosas do mundo bruxo. Não de dinheiro nem de influência política, mas de poder mágico, mesmo, todos os membros da família são meio gênios da magia, tem mais magia neles, tem poderes mais fortes que o comum. Ele tenta a todo custo não revelar o seu sobrenome por causa disso, e tenta não se sair tao bem nas aulas pra não ser assediado. Além disso, sua mãe faleceu quando era pequeno  
><strong>Personalidade:<strong> Recluso, não tem tantos amigos e não costuma frequentar eventos sociais, mas tudo por medo do seu poder e de ser descoberto. Não quer que ninguém se aproxime de si por interesse.  
><strong>Relacionamento:<strong> Pai, Madrasta e Meia-irmã mais velha.  
><strong>Par:<strong> Vago.

**Canon:** Dean Acacius Prince  
><strong>Avatar:<strong> Zac Efron  
><strong>Idadeaniversário:** 17 anos/ 8 de Agosto / Signo de Leão  
><strong>Casa:<strong> Grifinória  
><strong>Raça<strong>: Puro-sangue  
><strong>Breve histórico:<strong> Em seu segundo ano já ingressou no Time de Quadribol por sua grande habilidade como Artilheiro e, já no 5º ano se tornou Capitão, conquistando a Taça de Quadribol das Casas por dois anos seguidos, quer coroar sua estada em Hogwarts com o terceiro título. Leva Quadribol muito a sério e adora curtir sua fama de capitão e campeão. Sempre está com uma namorada nova, bonita e sua vida é matéria de fofocas pela escola.  
><strong>Personalidade:<strong> O Golden Boy da Grifinória. Sempre teve toda a atenção para si, e por isso, é difícil chamar a atenção dele. Ele é acostumado com assedio dos estudantes e é difícil ter laços profundos com outras pessoas por isso. Tem muito medo de relacionamentos inteiramente por interesse, pois já teve experiências com isso, mas ao mesmo tempo gosta de curtir a sua fama escolar.  
><strong>Relacionamento:<strong> Pai e Mãe bruxos. Seu tio é o Professor de Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas.  
><strong>Par:<strong> Vago.

**Canon:** Alberich Abbott  
><strong>Avatar:<strong> Miles Teller  
><strong>Idadeaniversário:** 17 anos/ 11 de Dezembro/ Signo de Sagitário  
><strong>Casa:<strong> Sonserina  
><strong>Raça:<strong> Puro-Sangue.  
><strong>Breve histórico:<strong> Como a maioria dos Sonserinos, sua família é tradicional do mundo Bruxo e bem abastada. Nunca teve que se preocupar com, absolutamente, nada. Sua irmã mais velha se formou há algum tempo, também pela Sonserina e começou a atuar como Medibruxa no Saint Mungus.  
><strong>Personalidade:<strong> Gosta de curtir a vida, e está em todas as festas de Hogwarts, autorizadas pelos professores ou não. Para ele tudo é motivo de curtição, não importa o dia da semana. Seu sonho é viajar pelo mundo conhecendo as diferentes culturas mágicas, e claro, as mulheres.  
><strong>Relacionamento:<strong> Pai, Mãe e Irmã e Irmão mais velhos.  
><strong>Par:<strong> Vago.

**Canon:** Deric Clayworth  
><strong>Avatar:<strong> Garrett Hedlund  
><strong>Idadeaniversário:** 25 anos/ 18 de Abril/ Signo de Touro  
><strong>Casa<strong>: Foi da Grifinória.  
><strong>Raça:<strong> Puro-Sangue  
><strong>Breve histórico:<strong> Desde a guerra com Voldermort, a segurança de Hogwarts foi dobrada, e Derick é o auror responsável pela segurança dos menores em Hogwarts. Ele nem sempre está na escola, porque também trabalha no ministério, mas sempre supervisiona a segurança, desenvolve feitiços novos para proteção do castelo e seus alunos e vigia a floresta. Há rumores que ele também é responsável por fazer alguns trabalhos para a diretora da escola. Já trabalhou com Seth durante os anos de auror, e os dois são bem amigos.  
><strong>Personalidade:<strong> Ele é uma pessoa rígida, leva seu trabalho muito a sério, e geralmente não é de muitas palavras. Porém, quando não está a trabalho e se junta a Seth, os dois viram dois adolescentes de novo e tudo o que querem é bagunçar e recordar os velhos tempos.  
><strong>Relacionamento:<strong> Seus pais estão entre àqueles que desapareceram durante a Guerra contra Voldemort.  
><strong>Par:<strong> Vago.

**Canon:** Theobaldus "Theo" Wilkes  
><strong>Avatar:<strong> Ed Westwick  
><strong>Idadeaniversário:** 17 anos/ 10 de Fevereiro/ Signo de Aquário  
><strong>Casa:<strong> Sonserina  
><strong>Raça:<strong> Puro-Sangue  
><strong>Breve histórico:<strong> O pai é dono da maior distribuidora de vassouras profissionais para Quadribol do mundo. Por isso, sua família tem muito dinheiro, tendo sempre o melhor de tudo. Não teve uma figura materna enquanto crescia.  
><strong>Personalidade:<strong> Consegue sempre tudo o que quer. Porém, tende a ser vingativo quando seus planos são impedidos por alguém, executando armações complexas só para ter sucesso em sua vingança. Também é um sedutor e valoriza muito dinheiro e mulheres.  
><strong>Relacionamento: <strong>Pai e avós paternos.  
><strong>Par:<strong> Vago.

**Canon:** Jake Morgan  
><strong>Avatar:<strong> Penn Badgley  
><strong>Idadeaniversário:** 16 anos/ 15 de Junho/ Signo de Gêmeos  
><strong>Casa:<strong> Corvinal  
><strong>Raça:<strong> Nascido de Muggles.  
><strong>Breve histórico:<strong> Como viveu em casa de muggles, sempre teve uma grande paixão por livros de fantasia e a cultura _sci-fi_. É muito inteligente e com uma linha de pensamento muito rápida. Não é acostumado com a moda bruxa, e geralmente se feste com roupas largas. Sempre gostou muito de histórias de assassinatos sem explicação e_ serial killers_ do mundo mágico.  
><strong>Personalidade:<strong> A maioria dos estudantes acha difícil de manter uma conversa com Jake. Ele sempre fala demais e acaba fugindo do assunto, não mantendo a linha de pensamento, o que acaba confundindo as pessoas. Sempre quando há um assunto do seu interesse ele se empolga mais do que o normal, ficando bem afobado. É muito esperto, e conhece curiosidades sobre praticamente todas os objetos mágicos. Tem uma imaginação fértil.  
><strong>Relacionamento:<strong> Criado pela Mãe e Padrasto, seu Pai o visitava aos Fins-de-Semana. Possui uma meio-irmã por parte de pai e um irmão de criação.  
><strong>Par:<strong> Vago.

**Canon:** Luke Ank  
><strong>Avatar:<strong> Theo James  
><strong>Idadeaniversário**: 17 anos/ 11 de Abril/ Signo de Touro  
><strong>Casa:<strong> Corvinal  
><strong>Raça<strong>: Puro-sangue  
><strong>Breve histórico:<strong> Sua família é composta por pai, mãe e sete irmãos, sendo todos homens. Ele é o sétimo filho, tendo apenas um irmão mais novo. Sua vida inteira conviveu mais com homens, e por isso tem uma dificuldade em conversar com meninas. É o catcher do time da Corvinal, e é o capitão do time.  
><strong>Personalidade:<strong> Tem uma cara de poucos amigos, mas é um coração mole. Sempre da umas respostas meio grossas e se arrepende imediatamente depois porque ele não pensou antes de falar. A pior coisa que pode acontecer com ele é ver uma garota chorar, pois ele fica imediatamente sem reação. Adora zoar com seus amigos, e tem umas brincadeiras meio brutas e braçais devido a sua convivência com irmãos.  
><strong>Relacionamento:<strong> Pai, Mãe, Seis irmãos mais velhos e um irmão mais novo.  
><strong>Par:<strong> Vago.

**Canon:** Sebastian Robert Whitaker  
><strong>Avatar:<strong> Richard Madden  
><strong>Idadeaniversário:** 17 anos/ 12 de Janeiro/ Signo de Capricórnio  
><strong>Casa:<strong> Grifinória  
><strong>Raça:<strong> Mestiço  
><strong>Breve histórico:<strong> Seu pai vem de uma família de Puro-Sangues, todos aurores. Assim como o avô, bizavô e todos seus ancestrais antes dele, seu pai é o Chefe do Departamento de Aurores do Ministério da Magia e é esperado que Sebastian siga o mesmo caminho. É o filho de ser pai, em todos os sentidos, seja de aparência ou de personalidade.  
><strong>Personalidad<strong>e: Leva a vida muito a sério. É o herdeiro natural do pai como chefe da família e tem plena consciência disso, possui um senso fortíssimo de honra e justiça. Aplicado e valoriza muito àqueles que trabalham duro, pois é estudioso e muito focado, também é muito responsável. Apesar de não ser muito afetuoso e até meio frio, demonstra grande carinho com as irmãs mais novas, especialmente por Britanny que acabou de ingressar no Primeiro Ano. Excelente em duelos.  
><strong>Relacionamento:<strong> Pai, Mãe, Duas irmãs mais novas (Rosalyn, da Corvinal, e Britanny, também da Grinfinória).  
><strong>Par:<strong> Vago.

**Canon**: James "Jim" La Feuvre  
><strong>Avatar:<strong> Logan Lerman  
><strong>Idadeaniversário:** 16 anos/ 25 de setembro/ Signo de Libra  
><strong>Casa:<strong> Lufa-Lufa  
><strong>Raça:<strong> Mestiço (meio-veela)  
><strong>Breve histórico:<strong> Sua mãe era Veela, e por isso ele tem uma beleza angelical. Sempre teve notas boas, no geral, apesar de ser estudioso para não ter muitos problemas. Como passa muito tempo na Biblioteca estudando, se relaciona bem com os nerds, em geral. Apenas tem cara de inocente, pois por muito tempo teve um relacionamento com uma mulher bem mais velha, o que acabou por virar quase uma "lenda urbana" da Escola e muitos alunos desacreditam nisso, como se fosse uma brincadeira de mau-gosto.  
><strong>Personalidade:<strong> James é tímido, sempre está na biblioteca, geralmente com Jake. Se dá bem na escola, mas tem poucos amigos, muito leais, mas poucos. Não gosta muito de quadribol, nem liga. Garotas que gostam dele geralmente são inocentes e acham ele fofo, porém, quando o assunto é o sexo oposto, James é um verdadeiro libertino, apesar de passar a imagem de santo. É responsável e bem tranquilo, possui uma boa índole e por isso todos duvidam de seu lado mais libertino.  
><strong>Relacionamentos:<strong> Pai, Mãe veela.  
><strong>Par:<strong> Vago.

**Canon:** Sean McDonágh  
><strong>Avatar:<strong> Joseph Morgan  
><strong>Idadeaniversário:** 22 anos/ 19 de Agosto / Signo de Leão  
><strong>Casa:<strong> Foi da Sonserina  
><strong>Raça:<strong> Puro-sangue  
><strong>Breve histórico:<strong> Nascido em uma família tradicional bruxa irlandesa, uma das mais antigas e dizem que de origem celta. Formou-se recentemente da academia de auror, e trabalha junto com Derick. Como é novato, tem pouca experiência em lidar com algumas situações e seus superiores tiram sarro dele, mas a verdade é que ele é muito capaz e um dos mais novos a conseguir um trabalho como Auror com tanta responsabilidade. Costuma sair em suas folgas com Seth e Deric.  
><strong>Personalidade:<strong> Por ter sempre andado em círculos mais reclusos da sociedade bruxa é bem eloquente na sua fala, e consegue se safar de praticamente qualquer situação usando a sua lábia. É um eterno romântico, e sabe conquistar uma garota apenas com a fala. É um verdadeiro 'lord'.  
><strong>Relacionamento:<strong> Pai, Mãe e Irmão Caçula (formou-se há dois anos em Hogwarts).  
><strong>Par:<strong> Vago.

**Canon:** Benjamin "Ben" Taylor  
><strong>Avatar:<strong> Sam Claflin  
><strong>Idadeaniversário:** 17 anos / 19 de julho/ Signo de Câncer  
><strong>Casa:<strong> Lufa-Lufa  
><strong>Raça:<strong> Mestiço  
><strong>Breve histórico:<strong> É muito bonito e por isso possui uma legião de "fãs" que adorariam namorar ele, mas, Benjamin tem uma namorada Muggle desde a infância. E não há bruxa que consiga tirar essa menina da cabeça dele. Um amor de infância que perdura a tanto tempo que Ben já começa a pensar em quando e como pode pedir a namorada em casamento. Tem quase certeza que ela é o amor de sua vida.  
><strong>Personalidade:<strong> O cara legal que todo mundo gosta, ninguém tem uma coisa ruim pra falar dele. Educado e sempre de bom humor, ajuda todo mundo independente da casa. É romântico e acredita em um amor verdadeiro para a toda vida, em almas-gêmeas e tudo o mais.  
><strong>Relacionamento:<strong> Apenas Mãe e Irmão mais velho, seu pai faleceu quando ainda era muito novo.  
><strong>Par:<strong> Vago.

**Canon:** Nicolas Juan "Nico" Torres  
><strong>Avatar:<strong> Luke Pasqualino  
><strong>Idadeaniversário:** 16 anos / 15 de setembro/ Signo de Virgem  
><strong>Casa:<strong> Corvinal  
><strong>Raça:<strong> Puro-sangue  
><strong>Breve histórico:<strong> Transferido de uma escola de magia de outro país no meio de seu 5º ano. Por ter grande parte de sua educação em outro país, sabe uns feitiços e poções que os outros alunos não estão familiarizados. Demorou um pouco para se adaptar no começo, mas já está bem melhor adaptado.  
><strong>Personalidade:<strong> Como todo latino, não é lá muito paciente, tem o pavio curto e não leva desaforo para casa. Por isso, tende a esbravejar e soltar milhões de impropérios em espanhol. Mas ao mesmo tempo é super caloroso e simpático, faz amigos muito fácil, além de ser muito solidário com todos que precisam de ajuda.  
><strong>Relacionamento:<strong> Pai e mãe, apenas.  
><strong>Par:<strong> Vago.

**Canon:** William Lewis  
><strong>Avatar:<strong> Andrew Garfiled  
><strong>Idadeaniversário:** 16 anos/ 10 de março/ Signo de Peixes  
><strong>Casa:<strong> Lufa-Lufa  
><strong>Raça:<strong> Nascido Muggle  
><strong>Breve histórico:<strong> William Lewis levava uma vida bem comum em York, até descobrir que possui poderes mágicos e, posteriormente, ter recebido uma carta para ingressar na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Inicialmente, seus pais pensaram ser algum tipo de piada, até um oficial do Ministério da Magia bater a porta de sua casa e explicar toda situação e como proceder a partir de então. A partir daí, foi para Hogwarts viver nesse mundo totalmente diferente do seu, enquanto seus pais diziam aos vizinhos e amigos que ele havia sido mandado para um colégio e internato particular na Escócia. É batedor do Time de Quadribol da Lufa-Lufa.  
><strong>Personalidade:<strong> É carismático e engraçado, como Victor, com quem, mantém uma amizade sólida, mas ele tem um senso de humor um pouco mais inocente do que o amigo, tem piadas mais "limpas" e sabe a hora de falar. Possui grande curiosidade sobre tudo o mundo bruxo.  
><strong>Relacionamento:<strong> Pai, Mãe e meia-irmã mais velha, do primeiro casamento de sua mãe.  
><strong>Par:<strong> Vago.

**Canon**: Aiolos Travers  
><strong>Avatar:<strong> Sebastian Stan  
><strong>Idadeaniversário:** 17 anos/ 21 de outubro/ Signo de Libra  
><strong>Casa:<strong> Sonserina  
><strong>Raça:<strong> Mestiço  
><strong>Breve histórico:<strong> Não se sabe muito sobre sua família, apenas que seu pai é um comerciante bruxo. Desconfia-se que ele tem um negócio de poções ilegais na escola e as suspeitas só aumentam com a sua performance excepcional na aula de poções.  
><strong>Personalidade:<strong> Rude com tudo e com todos. Não respeita professores ou alunos e parece não ligar nada para o que os outros pensam dele. Algumas vezes, aparece para aulas embriagado e por muitas vezes vai para enfermaria por causa disso. Na Copa das Casas, é um dos principais responsáveis por perder muitos pontos de sua casa.  
><strong>Relacionamento:<strong> Pai Bruxo e Mãe completamente muggle. Mas ninguém na escola sabe isso.  
><strong>Par:<strong> Vago.

**Canon:** Victor Shafiq  
><strong>Avatar:<strong> Robert Sheehan  
><strong>Idadeaniversário:** 16 anos/ 31 de outubro/ Signo de Escorpião  
><strong>Casa:<strong> Lufa-lufa  
><strong>Raça:<strong> Puro-sangue  
><strong>Breve histórico:<strong> Sua família não tem boas relações e seus pais não se falam. Hogwarts é a verdadeira casa dele, e nenhum problema da família parece abalar o seu bom humor, além disso, sempre pode contar com William, seu melhor amigo e parceiro nas palhaçadas e piadas. Além disso, é um dos batedores do time da Lufa-Lufa, junto com William.  
><strong>Personalidade:<strong> Palhaço da turma. Sempre com alguma piadinha, chegando até ser inconveniente, mesmo durante aulas. Tudo tem um duplo sentido pra ele. Por causa de sua bagunça e brincadeiras, não é incomum estar de Detenção.  
><strong>Relacionamento:<strong> Pai e Madrasta, Mãe e Padrasto. Os pais não se falam de jeito nenhum.  
><strong>Par:<strong> Vago.

* * *

><p><strong>3.<strong> **Ficha:** Eu vou copiar a colar a ficha nas Reviews, porque ai fica mais fácil de colar.

**Nome:**

**Apelido(s):** (Opcional).

**Idade/Aniversário:** (Entre 15 e 17 anos, por favor!)

**Nacionalidade:**

**Raça:** (Se é nascido Muggle, mestiço ou puro-sangue)

**Casa: **(Eu não acredito que exista uma casa melhor ou pior, todas tem suas qualidades e defeitos. A Casa deve ser minimamente condizente com a personalidade. Ex: colocar uma pessoa que tem dificuldades de aprendizado na Corvinal não é possível.)

**Matérias em que vai melhor:**

**Matérias em que vai pior:**

**Varinha: **(Breve descrição da varinha. Links que podem ajudar- pottermore(ponto)potterish(ponto)com/harry-potter-e-a-pedra-filosofal/capitulo-05/momento-4/madeira-das-varinhas e pottermore(ponto)potterish(ponto)com/harry-potter-e-a-pedra-filosofal/capitulo-05/momento-4/nucleos-das-varinhas)

**Aparência:** (Pode indicar até um avatar, ou seja, uma celebridade que o represente pelo nome, mas peço, por favor, que façam uma descrição e não coloquem links.)

**Roupas:** (O que gosta de usar quando vai para Hogsmead, por exemplo, quando não está em aulas.)

**Personalidade:** (Ninguém é perfeito, sério! Todo mundo tem um lado que não é legal e não-perfeito e o contrário também é verdadeiro. Não quero Mary-Sues. E a personalidade deve ser minimamente coerente com a casa escolhida, não precisa ter todos os traços, mas eu parto do princípio que o Chapéu-Seletor não erra.)

**Família e Relacionamento:** (Quem é a família da personagem? Se dá bem com a família? Possui algum namorado? Quem?)

**Quais as características ideias de seus amigos?:** (Eu vou tentar juntar fichas pra formar turmas, sim! Afinal, a não ser que a personagem seja um lobo solitário, todos tem um melhor amigo ou amiga e uma turma de amigos.)

**História:** (Um breve resumo. Se for de uma nacionalidade não-Britânica e não-Européia, explique porque foi para Hogwarts.)

**Medos:**

**Ambição:** (O que quer ser quando sair de Hogwarts?)

**Manias:** (O mundo não é feito de manias bonitinhas.)

**Hobbies:** (O que gosta de fazer no tempo livre?)

**Algum talento ou algo que é excepcionalmente bom?:** (Não precisa necessariamente ser algo mágico... Pode ser, por exemplo, que toca violão excepcionalmente bem, ou que tem afinidade com animais. Sejam criativos, again.)

**Par:** (Mais de uma opção, por favor)

**O que acha dele no começo e depois?:**

**Como o trata no começo e depois?:**

**Alguma cena?:**

**Extras:** (Outras coisas importantes que não caibam nos outros itens... Se tem um bichinho de estimação, por exemplo).

* * *

><p>Bom, é isso.<p>

Boa sorte a todos.

Se quiserem podem mandar as fichas via review ou Mensagem Privada, fica a seu critério.

Abraços,

Kit


	2. Prólogo e Fichas Escolhidas

**Disclaimer:** O universo de Harry Potter, suas personagens, criaturas e todos seus elementos pertencem à J.K. Rowling. Essa fanfic é para fins de entretenimento dos fãs, apenas, e não tem qualquer interesse de arrecadar recursos.  
>Todas as personagens Canon são de autoria minha e de Miyo Kyouhei.<p>

* * *

><p>Oi, gente!<p>

Eu tive tempo de ler todas as fichas. Chegaram muitas fichas originais por reviews e Mensagem Privada e bem criativas e foi bem difícil escolher as sete melhores.

Primeiro, tem uma estatística que achei bem interessante... Não incluindo àqueles que decidiram que optariam depois ou não gostariam de um par, apenas uma pessoa não pediu o canon Dean Prince como par. Mas eu entendo, o Zac Effron é lindo! Hahahahaa!

Abaixo estão as escolhidas. A Miyo fez uma montagenzinha de avatares para as personagens escolhidas e pros canons que vão entrar na história. Tem um link abaixo (só substituir a legenda pelo sinal indicado) e também no meu Perfil aqui do FF. Recebi muitas fichas muito boas! Infelizmente, não posso usar todas, me coloquei o limite de Sete Fichas para conseguir trabalhar bem todas personagens e vou preservar isso, apesar de ter morrido de vontade de ignorar isso! A Miyo que me segurou, culpem ela! Hahahaha! Mentira...! Ainda assim, gostaria que mesmo que não foi escolhida acompanhasse a fic.

A ordem é **Nome (Casa) - Par - Autora (Recebida por Mensagem Privada-MP ou Review-R) - Meus comentários**.

- Aelia Rosier (Sonserina) - Theobaldus "Theo" Wilkes - Lasciel Harcourt (MP) - _A Aelia não estará sozinha... Vai ganhar bffs de peso! E bom... Você vai ver! Se quiser mandar a cena por MP, fique a vontade._

- Candance Crane (Corvinal) - Nenhum - Guest (R) - _A ideia foi ótima! Tive de mudar algumas coisas da história pra se encaixar no universo canônico de Harry potter. Você poderia se identificar? Quero muito saber quem fez a ficha._

- Dora Morgan (Grifinória) - Dean Acacius Prince - mokorra (R) - _Mudei algumas coisas na ficha, como a casa... Essencialmente porque a Dora é nascida muggle, ainda assim, dona Dora vai tocar o terror em Hogwarts._

- Josephine Evie Barton (Lufa-Lufa) - Frederic "Freddie" Moore - Shina com (MP) - _Eu amo a Josie...! Muito! E ela vai ser muito zoada... Mas, não me mate e tenha em mente que eu amo muito ela!_

- Kiara Collins (Grifinória) - Deric Clayworth - Konoha Sisters (R) - _Mudei a Kiara de casa... Ela é uma Grifinória, agora! Amei a cena que você enviou e precisamos conversar sobre ela! ;D_

- Katherine Lacorte (Corvinal) - William Lewis - Kammy (R) - _Eu tive que mudar um pouquinho... Porque sua história ficou tão completa, mas tão completa, que você resolveu tudo dentro da própria ficha!_

- Lissa Park/ Park Ye Song (Lufa-Lufa) - Aiolos Travers - Lyta White (MP) - _Achei que ficou sensacional o envolvimento de ambos. Se prepare para um relação montanha-russa, com direito a loopings!_

**Link avatares**:https(dois pontos barra barra)www(ponto)dropbox(ponto)com(barra)sh(barra)y8hczfhjoijwaq5(barra)AADm4Sp4id3QKvVAHpORz83Ia?dl=0

* * *

><p>Segue abaixo o dado das duas outras Canons, minha e da Miyo, que estarão na história:<p>

**Canon:** Lilia Beloskvic  
><strong>Idadeaniversário:** 16 anos/10 de Outubro/ Signo de Virgem  
><strong>Casa:<strong> Sonserina  
><strong>Raça:<strong> Puro-Sangue**  
>Breve histórico:<strong> Vem de uma família Puro-Sangue muito tradicional da Russia. Costumava estudar na Koldovstoretz, Escola de Magia Russa, mas foi transferida para Hogwarts por motivos desconhecidos. Odeia nascidos muggles e muggles, no geral, mas numa intensidade bem maior do que o padrão "normal" para Puro-Sangues. Desde que está em Hogwarts, em seu quinto ano, é a principal organizadora de festas legais e ilegais da Sonserina, costuma organizar as melhores festas da escola, mas também as mais exclusivas.  
><strong>Personalidade: <strong>Inteligente, arrogante e muitíssimo controladora. Não é uma pessoa que perdoa com facilidade e não tolera que cruzem seu caminho. É cheia de segredos e nunca fala sua vida para ninguém, nem para amigos muito íntimos. Ao mesmo tempo, sabe muitos segredos, por ser discreta e nunca falar nada, muitos confiam seus segredos a ela. É do tipo que têm amigos por status e pelo que eles podem lhe dar. Não é do tipo que se apega fácil a alguém e sabe dissociar muito bem atração física e sentimentos, propriamente ditos, por isso, não se importa de sair com alguém por mera atração física e sem qualquer compromisso.  
><strong>Relacionamento:<strong> Pai e mãe. Saiu algumas vezes com Sean quando foi enviada ao Reino Unido.  
><strong>Par:<strong> Leonides "Leo" Fawley.

**Canon:** Y. Dylan Ó'Cónnor  
><strong>Idadeaniversário:** 17 anos/31 de Janeiro/ Signo de Aquário  
><strong>Casa:<strong> Sonserina  
><strong>Raça:<strong> Mestiço**  
>Breve histórico:<strong> Irlandesa, de uma família importante no mundo muggle de seu país e, por parte de mãe, no mundo bruxo. Sempre transitou por essas duas realidades muito bem. Cresceu como uma princesa, muito amada pela família e com grandes expectativas sobre si. Apesar de não ser a típica Puro-Sangue, sua família cobra que ela mantenha o Sangue Celta que corre em suas veias, puro, por isso, não toleram que ela namore com nenhum não-irlandês de origens Celtas. É uma aluna brilhante, que vai bem em tudo e é Monitora-Chefe.  
><strong>Personalidade: <strong>Dizem que foi selecionada para a casa errada, já que é muito inteligente, educada, gentil, solidária, legal e muito simpática, amiga de todos. Mas por trás de toda essa roupagem impecável Dylan é uma grande manipuladora, não é de prejudicar ninguém que não seja Dean Prince, mas usa dos outros para seus objetivos sem pudor nenhum e, pior, todos a amam, é a "Rainha" da Sonserina e de Hogwarts. Sempre corresponde a tudo que família e professores esperam dela e não é alguém que iria desapontá-los.  
><strong>Relacionamento:<strong> Pai nascido muggle, Mãe Bruxa Puro-Sangue. É rival direta de Dean Prince e ex-namorada do irmão-caçula de Sean.  
><strong>Par:<strong> Sebastian Robert Whitaker.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

_"Para que a luz brilhe intensamente,  
>a escuridão deve estar presente" - Francis Bacon<em>

Deric, o jovem auror de cabelos castanhos, olhos azuis e feições sérias caminhava pelos largos corredores do Ministério junto do novato irlandês de olhos azuis e cabelos curtos castanhos claros, puxados para o ruivo. O silêncio imperava entre os dois. Acabavam de voltar de uma missão para investigar um possível esconderijo de Bruxos das Trevas e já eram chamados pelo Chefe dos Aurores, pessoalmente, para uma nova missão. Deric mal conseguia conter a ansiedade e sua curiosidade, apesar de manter as feições sisudas de sempre; gostaria muito de saber o que era tão importante a ponto de serem convocados pelo próprio Franklin E. Whitaker, a sua sala.

- Mal posso esperar para saber o motivo dele ter nos chamado! - Sean, o irlandês, sorria e demonstrava claramente sua ansiedade.

- Se acalme, novato. Logo saberemos. - respondeu o mais velho. - E tente se comportar dignamente perante o Sr. Whitaker.

- Deric, meu caro. - Sean sorriu zombateiro. - Fala como se fosse muito mais velho do que eu... E como se eu fosse um bicho do mato. Não se preocupe, sei muito bem me comportar.

- Não sou muito mais velho, mas sou mais experiente. Lutei durante a Terceira Guerra Bruxa. - Deric rebateu. - E às vezes suas atitudes me fazem duvidar de sua capacidade de se comportar adequadamente em qualquer lugar.

- Mas... – Sean se segurou ao perceber que estavam em frente à mesa da secretária de Franklin Whitaker.

A mulher deveria ter seus 40 e poucos anos. Os cabelos loiros-platinados, quase brancos, estavam presos em um coque firme e apertado no alto de sua cabeça. Usava brincos de pérola, com um colar de pérola combinando sobre a cola da camisa em azul-ciano cujo modelo, para ambos aurores, poderia facilmente ser encontrada em tonalidade similar nos guarda-roupas de suas avós. A mulher parecia muito compenetrada em um pergaminho, a ponto de não notar os dois homens parados em frente a sua mesa, por isso, Deric tentou chamar a atenção da mulher:

- Com licença, senhora. – mantinha o tom polido e sério, falou de forma firme e bem audível, mas foi deliberadamente ignorado. Mesmo assim, continuou: - Sou Deric Clayworth e este é Sean McDonágh... Fomos convocados pelo Sr. Whitaker.

- Ele já os aguarda, podem entrar. – a mulher nem levantou os olhos.

Deric olhou para Sean, que apenas deu de ombros, e seguiram para a porta da sala. Deric bateu duas vezes e a porta se abriu para ele. Atrás de uma grande mesa de carvalho-inglês estava a figura austera de Franklin E. Whitaker, sua postura perfeita exalava respeito, sobriedade e honra pelos olhos castanhos severos. O Chefe do Departamento se levantou abrindo um leve sorriso para os recém-chegados, contrastando com sua postura, ajeitou as vestes cinzas-escuras e a capa preta. Alto e robusto, os cabelos castanhos escuros na altura do pescoço já estavam marcados por inúmeros fios brancos em seu meio a seus cabelos castanho-acobreados. Cumprimentou ambos com um aperto de mão firme:

- Sr. Clayworth e Sr. McDonagh, por favor, sentem-se. – pediu.

Os dois se acomodaram nas cadeiras a frente da mesa, assistindo enquanto Whitaker se acomodava em sua própria cadeira de couro. Com um gesto da varinha de abeto vermelho, apenas com punho definido e entalhado rusticamente, e o uso de um feitiço não-verbal, os documentos a sua frente voaram para pastas no armário de madeira próximo, mais um gesto e um outro pergaminho saiu de uma das pastas do armário e pousou a sua frente.

- Os senhores devem estar se perguntando o motivo de eu tê-los chamado aqui. – Franklin falou entregando o pedaço de pergaminho para analisarem. – Bom, senhores... Tenho uma missão para vocês que exigirá máxima dedicação e discrição.

Deric e Sean pousaram os olhos nas letras negras e no pergaminho mal cortado. Possivelmente era uma ameaça de algum Comensal da Morte sobrevivente e ainda não capturado, elas eram bem comuns após a última guerra. Algumas eram concretas, o que geravam pequenos ataques, apesar de gerarem grande impacto, outras distrações para algo maior e ainda outras eram vazias e sem qualquer tipo de execução. O ponto é que os aurores deveriam investigar todas, sem qualquer discriminação, não havia como saber quais seriam reais e quais não. Naquela em específico lia-se:

_"Schakelbolt:_

_Você, que é um traidor de sangue e defensor dos sangues-ruins... Esqueça ameaças vãs e ataques a localidades importantes ou aos trouxas... Nosso Lord nos ensinou a atacar onde mais dói. _

_O que irá doer mais do que eliminar uma geração inteira de jovens bruxos ainda com seus sonhos e expectativas e no auge de seu aprendizado?"_

A nota dizia apenas isso. Sean ergueu os olhos arregalados, era subentendido o local e poderia ser uma ameaça vã, ainda assim era assustador. Deric também ficou apreensivo com o conteúdo da mensagem, ao contrário de Sean que simplesmente arregalou os olhos, sentiu a tensão em seus ombros e braços, chagava a incomodar.

- Não sabemos se é uma ameaça real ou não. Se existirá ajuda interna ou não. – Whitaker falava de maneira firme. – Mas vocês irão para Hogwarts e quero que reforcem os sistemas de segurança da escola, mais do que isso, quero que investiguem a fundo essas ameaças. Sr. Clayworth, você irá encabeçar essa operação.

- Sim, senhor. – Deric respondeu resoluto.

- Senhor, se me permite... – Sean começou delicadamente, receoso de ofendê-lo, e só continuou ao ver Franklin fazer um gesto com a mão indicando que poderia continuar. – Existem aurores mais experientes em lidar com essas situações delicadas...

- Ah, sim! – Franklin sorriu, não estava ofendido com a questão. – Preciso do máximo de discrição, a Professora McGonagall deseja que os alunos tenham um ano normal, caso essa ameaça seja sem fundamento, e acho que são os mais indicados para isso. Além do mais, o Sr. Prince está afastado esse ano e irá lecionar Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas em Hogwarts... Eu não deveria falar isso, mas caso precisem do apoio de um auror mais experiente, falem com ele... O Sr. Prince não irá negar ajuda.

- Muito obrigado, Sr. Whitaker. – Deric agradeceu novamente.

- Boa sorte, senhores. – o mais velho disse.

Os dois aurores apenas acenaram com a cabeça discretamente e saíram da sala. Ambos haviam estudado em Hogwarts e estavam dispostos a fazer de tudo para que nada acontecesse.

* * *

><p>Bom, gente... É isso por hoje!<br>Críticas? Dúvidas? Sugestões? Não se enquadra em nenhuma das anteriores? Mande uma review!

Beijos e abraços,

Kit


	3. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer:**_ O universo de Harry Potter, suas personagens, criaturas e todos seus elementos pertencem à J.K. Rowling. Essa fanfic é para fins de entretenimento dos fãs, apenas, e não tem qualquer interesse de arrecadar recursos._  
><em>Todas as personagens Canon são de autoria minha e de Miyo Kyouhei.<em>

Oi, gente!  
>Demorou, mas saiu. Meu comentários e da Miyo-chan ao final do capítulo.<br>**A capa do Capítulo está disponível no Dropbox, o link se encontra no meu Perfil.**

Espero que gostem!

**Legenda:**  
>- Falas<br>"_Pensamentos_."

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>

"_Cada novo começo vem do fim de alguns outros começos" – Seneca_

A plataforma 9 ¾ estava cheia. Pais se despediam dos filhos que iam para mais um ano em Hogwarts. Os calouros andavam meio perdidos, alguns eram encorajados pelos pais a embarcar nessa nova aventura que seria Hogwarts. Era o marco de que um novo ano letivo se iniciaria. Novas histórias, novas aventuras, todo um novo mundo de possibilidades para alguns e o último ano para outros.

Madonna abraçou a filha com ternura, se segurando para não chorar, afinal a viúva se separaria de sua maior companheira desde que seu marido falecera anos antes. Era tão difícil ter de se separar mas, ao mesmo tempo, tinha muito orgulho da filha. Katherine estava ingressando em seu sexto ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, seguindo os passos do pai, talvez não da mesma forma, ainda assim, entrando no mundo mágico de poções e varinhas que para Maddona, enquanto uma mulher comum ou, como seu marido dizia "trouxa", era algo tão misterioso e incrível.

Katherine havia nascido com os cabelos castanho-claros e lisos da mãe, que mantinha compridos, com uma franja emoldurando seu rosto, os olhos castanhos esverdeados eram gentis e acolhedores, apesar de serem levemente caídos dando a impressão que estava sonolenta, o nariz pequeno e de ponta redonda e a boca pequena, mas bem carnuda completavam o rosto delicado e arredondado. Apesar da baixa estatura, 1,58m, seu corpo era bem curvilíneo, com busto avantajado, cintura fina e pernas grossas, a pele que costumava ser clara, estava tingida pelo bronzeado do verão.

- Não esqueça de me escrever, tá? - a mãe italiana perguntou segurando as lágrimas.

- Não se preocupe, mãe. - Kath retribuiu o abraço com lágrimas nos olhos, se afastando em seguida. - Tenho que ir.

- Faça uma boa viagem, querida - Madonna insistiu. - E não se esqueça de me enviar uma coruja quando chegar.

- Não se preocupe. - Kath deu um último abraço e um beijo na mãe e subiu no trem.

Olhava as cabines, procurando uma vazia ou algum de seus amigos, até que abriu a porta de uma e viu William Lewis. Alto, magro, cabelo castanho e famoso por suas piadas em aula... Só não tão célebre quanto Victor Shafiq, seu melhor amigo, que tinha um histórico maior de detenções pela incidência de piadas um tanto mais pesadas que as de William, contra alunos e professores

- Hey, Kath! Procurando uma cabine? - perguntou com um sorriso tímido no rosto.

- Sim! Posso me sentar aqui? - perguntou tranquila.

- Claro! O Victor foi buscar alguma coisa no vagão-restaurante e já chega. - ele indicou o banco a sua frente.

Katherine sorriu e ia entrar na cabine quando ouviu seu nome ser chamado. Olhou para o corredor mais uma vez e viu aqueles misteriosos olhos castanhos a encararem, perdeu o folego momentaneamente. Não sabia ao certo o que fazer ou como reagir. Era sempre assim com Theobaldus Wilkes e suas feições misteriosas, os cabelos castanhos sempre bem aparados e alinhados, sempre perfeitamente arrumado, mesmo agora que usava uma camisa cinza simples e jeans. Notou que ele estava falando alguma coisa, mas, simplesmente, não conseguia prestar a mínima atenção, até que se forçou a focar no que ele dizia:

- Vai mesmo se rebaixar e sentar com o Lufano, Lacorte? - questionou com um sorriso de canto nos lábios. - Existem companhias bem melhores do que um Sangue-Ruim e muito mais adequadas a você.

A garota olhou de soslaio e viu que William havia se levantado. Apesar do olhar permanecer tranquilo sua expressão corporal dizia que estava atento. Wilkes não era exatamente um briguento, mas era conhecido por ameaçar alunos e, ocasionalmente, se envolver em brigas, entretanto Kath tinha certeza que aquilo não era proposital... Afinal, Wilkes era um cavalheiro com mulheres em geral e jamais havia a destratado de alguma forma. Conseguia sentir um clima estranho se formar naquele espaço. O que estava havendo? Olhou para William com segurança, pedindo em seu olhar que ele não fizesse nada, William baixou a guarda com relutância. Theobaldus sorriu vitorioso para o Lufano que lançou-lhe um olhar de desgosto, mas nada fez a respeito.

- Ué? A minhoca se perdeu de suas irmãs? - a voz debochada de Victor Shafiq se fez presente.

Katherine virou para trás para enxergar de onde vinha o som e se deparou com a figura de Victor parado a suas costas no corredor do vagão. Trazia diversas guloseimas nas mãos.

- A segunda toupeira chegou. – Theo sorriu provocando. - Te vejo por ai, Lacorte... Quando estiver sem seus guardas-costas.

Ele se afastou, soltando um último sorriso para ela. Kath nem tinha se dado conta de que prendia a respiração. Mas era inevitável, Wilkes exalava prepotência e superioridade assim como vários outros Sonserinos, mas para Kath ele era completamente diferente de seus outros companheiros de casa. Continuou pelo corredor sem olhar novamente para Kath. A jovem de cabelos castanhos saiu de seu transe momentâneo e imediatamente soltou um olhar de reprovação para os dois Lufanos.

- Precisavam ser tão hostis? - questionou irritada. - Vocês são da Lufa-Lufa, em tese, deveriam ser legais com todo mundo.

- Ser legal, Kath, não significa ser idiota. - Victor pegou Kath pelos ombros e a tirou da porta da cabine para poder entrar. - Aliás, é tão estranho te ver com cabelos castanhos.

A garota ficou estática enquanto era movida para fora da passagem. Era verdade, costumava transfigurar os cabelos ruivos na escola, a coloração era vermelho-cereja, mas como ainda era menor de idade, morava em um local trouxa e sua mãe era trouxa... Logo, se fizesse como nas férias de seu quarto ano em que transfigurou os cabelos para vermelho, receberia a adorável carta do Ministério a chamando para depor em uma sessão a respeito de uso de magia por menores e em local amplamente habitado por trouxas. Assim que Victor se acomodou, tomou seu lugar ao lado de William, o garoto se virou para a amiga dizendo calmamente:

- Wilkes não é lá flor que se cheire, sabe muito bem disso. - ele parecia genuinamente e desnecessariamente preocupado. - Além disso, é Sonserino.

- Nem todos da Sonserina são ruins. - Kath rebateu e se virou para Victor. - E só está dessa cor porque não podemos usar magia fora da Escola... Mal posso esperar para atingir a maioridade.

- Sim, eu concordo, Kath... Mas Wilkes definitivamente não está entre os que "não são ruins". - Victor respondeu.

- Vocês estão implicando com ele! - Katherine rolou os olhos. Em geral, os amigos eram verdadeiros palhaços e a fariam dar muitas risadas, mas não quando se tratava de Theobaldus Wilkes. Bufou: - Acho que estão com ciúmes, isso sim.

Victor começou a gargalhar diante do apontamento, como se fosse a melhor piada do ano, mal conseguia respirar de tanto que ria. Já William, enrubesceu o máximo que sua pele mais morena permitia e se concentrou na vista de todos os pais amontoados na Plataforma enquanto o trem partia. Não estava com ciúmes. Ou será que estava?

**-/-**

Candance Crane deixou que seus tios a abraçassem pela emoção em sua despedida, Andrew e Ryan pareciam mais pais da garota do que tios. Na verdade, Andrew era irmão de Alicia, mãe de Candance e que, assim como seu pai, estava presa em Azkaban e condenada à apodrecer por toda eternidade na prisão dos bruxos.

Se afastou dos tios e seguiu seu caminho para o trem apenas acenando diante das palavras de incentivo, ajeitou os cabelos castanhos médios encaracolados, mas que estavam presos em uma trança que chegava a sua cintura. As feições apáticas de sua face magra se mantinham impassíveis como os olhos cinzentos diante do tumulto de alunos, pais, malões e tudo o mais. Todo começo de ano era basicamente isso: caos e lágrimas de pais. Subiu em um vagão, geralmente onde encontrava àquela que poderia chamar de amiga, enquanto os outros alunos se afastavam da sua presença. Era quase como se um predador decidisse sair de sua toca e dar um passeio pelo descampado, habitat dos demais animais, todos pareciam abrir caminho para ela, desejando se afastar o máximo possível da garota de ar sinistro.

Era uma surpresa ter ido para a Corvinal em seu primeiro ano, tinha certeza absoluta que honraria suas origens e a tradição da família de seu pai e seria escolhida para a Sonserina. No entanto, àquele Chapéu tagarela mal encostou em seus cabelos e berrou arbitrariamente que ela estaria na Corvinal.

Havia subido atrasada e já sentia o trem se mover aos poucos. Seus tios deveriam estar em prantos de emoção e orgulho, como qualquer outro casal que se despedia dos filhos. Abriu a porta de diversas cabines, onde os ocupantes a olhavam assustados, principalmente os novatos. Seriam suas vestes desbotadas ou as tatuagens de runa que desciam de seus ombros e por toda extensão de seus braços? Onde estaria Katherine?

Ouviu uma barulheira e risadas, risadas muito altas por sinal. Abriu a porta da cabine e lá estava Katherine com Victor e William, dois lufanos. Não seria bom mencionar em sua próxima carta para seus pais que andava por ai com dois lufanos.

- Candy! Tudo bom? – Katherine Lacorte abriu um largo sorriso. – Como foram as férias?

- Entediantes. Novamente o pedido para visitar meus pais foi negado. – respondeu.

- É uma pena. – Kath estava realmente sentida pela amiga de casa, Candance sentia isso.

- Quer se juntar a nós em um concurso de imitação? – Victor perguntou. – Eu e William estamos disputando para ver quem imita melhor nossos professores.

- Não e não sei nem porque perguntam. – Candy respondeu em sua sinceridade típica e brutal.

- Então, que tal se juntar a mim e dar nota? – Kath perguntou sorrindo.

- Pode ser. – a garota de trejeitos diferentes do normal respondeu.

- Ótimo. – William que se pronunciou. – Você tem de avaliar similaridade de trejeitos e de voz. Candy, escolha o próximo... A Professora Trelawney já foi.

- Professor Flitwick, então. – Candance se pronunciou, tomando confortavelmente o assento ao lado de Katherine e olhando enquanto os dois lufanos tentavam imitar o Diretor da Corvinal.

* * *

><p>Dora não era fã de fofocas. Na verdade, detestava esse tipo de coisa. Achava uma grande perda de tempo e até de neurônios, mas todos falavam do novo caso entre Dean Acacius Prince, Capitão do Time de Quadribol da Grifinória e Bi-Campeão da Taça das Casas, e de Olympia James, Corvinal e, de acordo com os garotos, uma das mais bonitas de Hogwarts, sem grandes méritos além desse. As meninas só falavam disso! A cabine era ocupada apenas pelos irmãos Morgan. Dora olhou para seu meio-irmão emburrada e ele riu, passando as mãos pelos fios negros e curtos logo em seguida. Dora revirou os olhos verdes e, ainda descontente, ajeitou os cachos ruivos, voltando ao seu pacote de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, sua pele branca pincelada por inúmeras sardas contraída em uma expressão mista entre revolta e irritação profunda.<p>

- Sério... Como você tem paciência pra isso? – bufou a ruiva, finalmente não conseguindo se conter diante dos comentários feitos de dois em dois minutos no corredor sobre Prince e James.

- É só não levar a sério, pirralha. – ele riu.

- Não... Te juro! O Prince não pode fazer nada que até parece que a Rainha, em pessoa, resolveu vir para Hogwarts. - a garota disse realmente indignada.

- Todas as garotas amam o Prince... É só ele chamar que vão quase todas correndo. Vai me dizer que você não tem nem uma quedinha por ele? – cutuco Jake, dando uma piscadela sugestiva. - Ele é seu capitão, nunca pensou em agarrá-lo no vestiário depois do jogo? - Jake deu uma piscadela provocativa para a meia-irmã.

- Humpf! – bufou novamente. Bingo, ele havia acertado em cheio seu ponto de irritação profunda. – Até parece! Nem se ele realmente fosse um bom jogador de Quadribol! Aliás, esse ano a vaga de Apanhador está em aberto e _eu_ vou fazer os testes.

- Ele ganhou a taça duas vezes, pi! Com você como batedora, ele não vai te deixar sair dessa posição. – Jake ressaltou. – Além disso, ele sempre pega as garotas mais gostosas da escola.

- Agora... Nesse exato momento... Tenho nojo de você! – rebateu Dora irritada. - E não se esqueça que nessas duas vezes, tinha um time, além dele, que ganhou a taça!

- Mas é sério! Veja Olympia James! Alta, morena, olhos cor-de-mel, jeito de top model com todo aquele ar de inatingível... Eu ficaria com ela, fácil! Qualquer homem hetero e até algumas mulheres ficariam com ela! – o garoto insistiu no assunto, mais para ver sua irmã irritada do que qualquer outra coisa. - Ela entra na mesma categoria de beleza da Lilia Beloskvic e Aelia Rosier, mas com muito menos ódio e desprezo a pobres almas comuns.

- Que seja! Isso só prova que você gosta de cretinas. – respondeu ainda mais irritada e pegou um feijãozinho e sorriu internamente. – Achei seu favorito, quer?

- Claro! – Jake abriu um sorriso.

Imediatamente ele pegou o feijãozinho da mão da irmã e colocou na boca, nem mastigou e já o cuspiu longe. Dora rolava de rir em seu assento, lágrimas começavam a se formar em seus olhos de tanto que ria. Havia sido um palpite de sorte, muita sorte, mas que havia dado muito certo.

- Que merda, Dora! Você me paga! Sério! – esbravejou o rapaz, alcançando rapidamente uma garrafa de água.

- Era do quê? – conseguiu dizer entre risos, enquanto tentava respirar.

- Vômito!

Dora voltou a gargalhar, sentia a barriga doer ainda mais ao ver o irmão tentar se livrar do gosto de vômito virando uma garrafinha de meio-litro de água. Tentava respirar, mas mal conseguia, suas bochechas já até doíam e ainda assim, era inevitável. Que melhor maneira de começar mais um ano letivo do que pregando uma pequena peça em uma das pessoas que melhor conhece?

* * *

><p>O casal austero, evidentemente estrangeiro, olhavam para única filha; uma jovem em seus 16 anos, alta, magra, porte elegante, cabelos castanhos lisos encobrindo seus ombros, o rosto angular de maçãs proeminentes e nariz delicado, eram decorados pelos marcantes olhos azuis bem amendoados, a pele morena pelo verão que passara no litoral da Itália com a família dava ainda mais destaque aos olhos. A mãe se vestia de forma elegante com diversas jóias, enquanto o homem usava um terno bem alinhado e impecável, possivelmente feito sob medida e com tecido nobre em algum alfaiate bruxo de renome.<p>

- Espero que continue a ser uma boa menina, Lilia. – a mulher falou.

- Não se preocupe, mãe. – respondeu a jovem.

- E, Lilia! – o pai chamou a atenção e a jovem olhou para ele sem emitir uma palavra, isso o encorajou a continuar. – Se mantenha longe de nascidos trouxa e de trouxas... Não são dignos de sua posição.

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Não estava em posição de questionar seus pais, provavelmente, nunca estaria. Eles se afastaram enquanto ela virava as costas entrando no vagão de uma vez, sem nem ao menos se virar e olhar novamente para os pais. Suspirou assim que teve a certeza que já estava fora do alcance dos olhos severos. Olhava para dentro das cabines, procurando alguém que conhecesse, até que se deparou com uma jovem loira, mas em um tom loiro claro que descia até suas costas, era alta e pele macia, com maçãs proeminentes e rosadas, tudo em perfeita harmonia no rosto angelical delicado e os grandes olhos azuis límpidos e brilhantes que adornavam seu rosto. Aelia tinha um jeito angelical e aparentava ser uma garota tranquila, não que necessariamente fosse verdade.

- Verão difícil? - perguntou para Lilia com sua voz angelical e já imaginava a resposta pelas feições da russa.

- Nem me fale. Geralmente as pessoas reclamam de voltar pra escola... - a russa respondeu num suspiro. - Mas pelo menos eu consegui ir pra praia.

- Viu a Dyl por ai? - Aelia perguntou, ainda não tinha visto a amiga e companheira de quarto.

- Não. Provavelmente ela vai no vagão dos monitores, de novo. Só vai aparecer quando chegarmos às Masmorras.

- Ah, sim... - Aelia abriu um pequeno sorriso. - Mas como planeja melhorar seu ano?

Diante da pergunta, Lilia abriu um largo sorriso. Afinal, já no dia 10 de setembro faria 17 anos, sua maioridade e, certamente, a data não poderia passar em branco. Já tinha todos os planos em sua mente, precisava apenas da ajuda de Wilkes para executá-los e de Dylan, afinal, ela como Monitora era peça fundamental para ninguém ir parar na Detenção.

- Então... Esse ano minha festa de aniversário será incrível! Planejo começar o ano superando tudo o que já foi realizado nessa escola. - sua empolgação transbordava de sua voz.

- O que planeja? - Aelia já se animou também.

A loira amava festas, amava dançar ao som de uma música agitada e aproveitar cada minuto de uma dessas festas que passam num piscar de olhos e fazem a noite parecer muito mais curta do que realmente era. E se havia alguém naquela escola que realmente sabia como organizar festas do mais alto nível possível e de um gosto impecável, esse alguém era Lilia.

- Quero fazer meu aniversário na Torre de Astronomia! Aproveitar que o tempo ainda estará bom. E já tenho planos para o seu aniversário que é em Novembro. - a russa sorriu. - Dyl terá que fazer sua mágica e garantir que nenhum dos monitores das outras casas ou os Monitores-Chefe apareçam por lá durante a ronda.

- Isso pode ser um problema. - Aelia voltou a ficar preocupada. - Um grande problema!

- O que? Que problema? - Lilia tinha preocupação na voz, não queria se desfazer de seus planos.

- Não sabemos quem serão os novos Monitores-Chefe - Aelia verbalizou preocupada - Dizem que o novo Monitor-Chefe será o Leo Fawley, mas e se a nova Monitora-Chefe for a namorada daquele mestiço da Grifinória? Ela me odeia e te odeia! A Dylan não conseguiria dobrá-la.

- Talvez não, mas confio nela e acho que até lá conseguiremos pensar em algo. - a russa ajeitou as vestes. - Não vou mudar meus planos só por causa desse pequeno desvio.

- Espero que sim. - Aelia parecia genuinamente preocupada, mas logo amenizou as feições com um largo sorriso. - Festa na Torre de Astronomia... E então, Lili, já sabe quem vai convidar?

- Mais ou menos. Preciso muito de sua ajuda para isso, Lia! - Lilia verbalizou. - Não quero que a melhor festa do ano seja contaminada com pessoas vulgares, ou pior... Sangues-Ruins.

A expressão de nojo e desgosto de Lilia era algo único dela. Claro, era normal Sangues-Puros sentirem desprezo por Nascidos Trouxas, Aelia mesmo sentia asco deles e achava vergonhoso como Dylan sustentava com orgulho os objetos "trouxas" que ganhava dos avós paternos. Realmente acreditava que eles não mereciam estar em Hogwarts ou ter posições de grande status no Ministério da Magia ou no mundo bruxo, como um todo. Ainda assim, seu desprezo em nada se comparava com o de Lilia, que era ódio puramente dito. Se para Aelia, nascidos trouxas não mereciam posições de destaque e deveriam executar apenas aquelas tarefas indignas de Puros-Sangues, para Lilia, eles não mereciam respirar o mesmo ar que ela, não mereciam estar no mesmo ambiente que ela. Se Aelia convivia com os estudantes nascidos-trouxas, com apenas um pouco de bullying, Lilia era verdadeiramente cruel. Ninguém sabia ao certo o porquê, entretanto. Os boatos mais populares diziam por ai que ela havia sido atacada por algumas crianças trouxas quando ainda era pequena e não tinha domínio de magia para se defender, diziam que ficou seriamente machucada.

Aelia sabia que não era verdade, conhecia Lilia desde pequena, eram amigas de infância e conviveram juntas na Rússia até Aelia voltar para Londres com a avó, assim que completou seus 11 anos. Até essa época, Lilia era completamente indiferente a trouxas e tolerava nascidos-trouxas. Outra versão dizia que os Beloskvic torturavam nascidos-trouxas e trouxas no geral, o que loira também questionava, porque era um grande absurdo em sua própria experiência. Interrompeu suas divagações quando viu o olhar questionador da amiga, não havia respondido sua pergunta e nem percebeu ao se perder em pensamentos, por isso, abriu um sorriso e disse:

- Me desculpe. Estava listando em minha mente quem podemos convidar. Acho que isso responde sua pergunta.

- Muito obrigada! - a russa respondeu com um sorriso. - Devemos chamar o Prince?

- Pode ser. Ele é Puro-Sangue, a família é importante, mas a Dyl vai surtar quando souber!

- Hum... - Lilia estava pensativa. - Melhor discutirmos ele depois, vamos aos que temos certeza.

As duas começaram a planejar a festa. A primeira grande festa de Hogwarts tinha apenas dez dias para ser planejada, por isso, pegaram um pergaminho e Lilia encantou uma pena para já rascunharem os nomes daqueles que teriam a honra de estar no evento.

A porta da cabine fechada, em geral, seria sinal de privacidade, mas ela se abriu, fazendo com que ambas colocassem os pergaminhos de lado olhando de forma suspeita para o intruso. Porém, a postura alerta não durou muito tempo, logo os lábios de ambas se converteu em sorrisos, já que era apenas Alberich Abbott, com seu ar descontraído, cachos castanhos-escuros curtos meio desgrenhados e olhos chocolate carregando àquele brilho de quem realmente havia gostado do que tinha ouvido.

- Como vão as beldades de Hogwarts? - riu, entrando e se sentando ao lado de Lilia, ainda que não tivesse sido convidado.

- Como sabia que éramos nós e não o Travers dentro da cabine? - Aelia perguntou divertida.

- Oras, ouvi suas adoráveis vozes. - sorriu galanteador e logo fez uma expressão de quem escondia um segredo importante. - E ouvi algo sobre uma festa! Me contem mais sobre isso.

- Como o você é enxerido! Não é, Sr. Abbott? - Lilia o repreendeu amigavelmente.

- Oras, não tenho culpa se disseram o feitiço que me atraiu até aqui. - ele riu da repreensão. - Então, me conte Lily, minha flor, estou na lista de convidados dessa sua mega festa?

- Oras! - Aelia se fingiu de zangada. - Há quanto tempo está do lado de fora da porta ouvindo a conversa dos outros? Não sei se merece ser colocado na lista com uma atitude dessas.

- Pois é, Alberich...! Acho que merece uma punição por ser tão intrometido. - Lilia complementou. - Talvez ficar a noite inteira do lado de fora enquanto a gente se diverte.

- Poxa, vocês já foram melhores. - Alberich ensaiou uma expressão indignada, que não passou de uma caricatura.

- Nós já fomos melhores? - a russa olhou rindo num misto de surpresa e divertimento - Não sou eu, nem a Lia que ficamos na porta das cabines ouvindo a conversa dos outros.

- A verdade, então. As senhoritas sabem muito bem que não existe uma festa realmente boa nessa escola sem minha ilustre presença. - o moreno se gabou, fazendo uma pose de importante. - Nem mesmo uma festa na Torre de Astronomia.

- Abbott! Acho que você e seu ego precisam de uma cabine só pros dois. Está ficando difícil de respirar aqui, vocês sugam todo nosso oxigênio. - Aelia cutucou, mas sem perder o tom de brincadeira.

- Ouch! - o rapaz colocou a mão sobre o peito, como se tivessem cravado um punhal nele. - Assim você me ofende, meu anjo celestial.

Aelia só abriu um meio sorriso e fez um gesto com as mãos, como se Alberich não tivesse salvação, enquanto Lilia sorria abertamente diante da cena dos amigos. Logo a expressão do sonserino se converteu em uma mais séria e ele disse:

- Mas é sério! Muito a se planejar e que terá de ser perfeito para muito pouco tempo. - constatou. - Do que precisam, meninas?

- Já que você está se oferecendo... - Lilia esticou os braços. - Então, temos que começar a planejar tudo agora e começar a execução já amanhã.

Os três começaram, então, a discutir ideias de como organizar uma festa de tamanho risco, em tão pouco tempo e sem que ninguém fosse parar na detenção por isso. Estavam tão absortos em seus planos que mal repararam quando o trem partiu deixando Londres para trás.

* * *

><p>Ye Song ou, melhor, Lissa falava ao seu celular em coreano; um iPhone novíssimo que ganhara de seu pai durante as férias, aliás, falava com ele. Ele gostaria de estar presente em seu embarque, mas tinha de trabalhar. Já havia se despedido de sua mãe e de seu padrasto e agora procurava por algum rosto conhecido. Lissa tinha um rosto fino e delicado, de pele clara, olhos castanhos-escuros bem puxados, seus cabelos eram negros e lisos, compridos com uma franja farta emoldurando seu rosto. Tinha um estilo mais mignon, bem magra e esguia, e seu jeito delicado era ressaltado pelo vestido azul-marinho de saia rodada com pequenos cachorros estampados em bege, nos pés uma sapatilha rosa com um pequeno laço na frente.<p>

Continuava sua procura em meio a multidão, até que encontrou um rosto conhecido. Os cabelos castanhos e cacheados de Kiara contrastavam com a pele clara, os olhos castanhos pareciam procurar rostos conhecidos. Diferente de Lissa que era bem magrinha, até por conta de sua ascendência oriental, Kiara tinha bem mais curvas e busto avantajado. Falava com um homem que devia ter algo entre 35 e 40 anos, feições sérias, cabelos loiros escuros e olhos castanhos.

- Tenho que ir, _appa_! - Disse Lissa em coreano. - _Anneyong_!

Desligou o telefone e foi até a amiga que tão logo a avistou se despediu do rapaz e foi de encontro a coreana. Um grande sorriso emoldurando os lábios rosados de Kiara que também abriu os braços e cumprimentou a amiga em um gesto muito caloroso. Claro que Lissa retribuiu o cumprimento, não haviam se conversado durante todas férias de verão, também não haviam visto nem sinal de Morgan ou de Katherine, mas teriam tempo mais do que o suficiente para colocar as novidades em dia:

- Por que não me respondeu nenhuma de minhas corujas ou falou comigo na lareira? - Kiara perguntou calorosa. - Parecia que você foi abduzida.

- Ah! Fiquei essas férias com meu pai em Seul, meu pai é trouxa e ele não tem nenhum aparato mágico. - Não que a mãe de Lissa tivesse, mas era milhões de vezes mais fácil uma coruja chegar a casa de sua mãe em Londres do que na casa de seu pai, em Seul.

- Podia ter me avisado! - protestou Kiara. - Vamos achar algum lugar pra sentarmos?

- Sabe como é, estou tão acostumada que acabei esquecendo. - respondeu, seguindo a amiga para dentro de um dos vagões.

- E como é a Seul? - Kiara estava curiosa, passava pelas cabines, procurando uma vazia, logo protestou quando alguém esbarrou nela. - Hey! Olha por onde anda!

Ye Song nem teve muito tempo para responder, apenas sentiu ser bruscamente empurrada para trás com o tranco. Só não caiu porque teve tempo de se agarrar a uma porta aberta e reestabelecer seu equilíbrio. Olhou para trás e viu a figura apressada de Aiolos Travers, um sonserino do sétimo ano e um ogro em termos de educação com qualquer um; colegas, professores, monitores e funcionários. Não fazia distinção, diferente de alguns puxa-sacos. Com seu porte forte, 1,80m, os cabelos castanhos-claros curtos, olhos azuis claros enigmáticos e penetrantes; ele realmente era bonito, mas toda essa beleza e aura de mistério que ele exalava eram completamente por seu jeito rude e grosso de tratar a todos, afinal, que espécie de pessoa saia esbarrando em todos alunos no corredor apertado de um trem sem sequer se importar se estava machucando alguém, ou não? Não era de se admirar de ser o recordista de detenções já levadas por alguém.

- Alguém podia dar algumas aulas de etiqueta pro Travers. - Park bufou irritada, se recompondo e se endireitando.

- Travers é um caso perdido. - Kiara respondeu. - Não irei me espantar nem um pouco se ele virar um bruxo das trevas assim que sair de Hogwarts, se é que ele já não é!

- Eu duvido... - Ye Song disse incerta, admirando as costas largas enquanto ele empurrava outros estudantes pelo corredor, resolveu dividir sua agonia com a amiga. - É errado achá-lo bonito?

- Quer dizer que ele faz seu tipo, é? - Kiara provocou, mas logo disse com simplicidade e sem qualquer julgamento. – Não! Ele é muito gostoso! Só que a falta de educação compensa completamente tudo o que ele tem de bom fisicamente!

- Pois é... - a coreana respondeu desanimada.

- Mas você não me respondeu como é Seul! - Kiara havia notado o desânimo da amiga lufana e tentou retomar o assunto anterior.

- É bem agitada. - Lissa se animou novamente. - É uma megalopole, milhões de pessoas! Mas eu gosto bastante. - um sorriso iluminou seu rosto. – Áquelas luzes! Me sinto em casa, não sei explicar.

Kiara entrou em uma cabine e Lissa a seguiu, acomodando suas coisas em um silêncio confortável. Kiara sorria para a coreana que resolveu quebrar o silêncio momentâneo:

- E você é alemã, não é mesmo? - era uma pergunta retórica, por isso continuou. - Foi passar as férias na casa de seus pais?

Collins ficou tensa por um momento, não sabia ao certo o que responder. Em geral, as pessoas não faziam esse tipo de pergunta porque ela não dava a chance de fazerem. Respirou fundo, o melhor era responder sem dar detalhes, talvez Lissa se satisfizesse com isso e deixasse para lá as perguntas que poderiam vir em seguida.

- Não, fiquei por aqui mesmo. - respondeu rezando para que isso bastasse.

- Como é a Alemanha? Nunca tive oportunidade de ir pra lá. - Lissa sorriu simpática e demonstrando curiosidade. - Dizem que as pessoas são sisudas, mas você é tão simpática.

E agora? O que responderia? Que não se lembrava direito como era sua casa? Que não falava com sua mãe nem sabia ao certo a quanto tempo? Resolveu se ater a técnica empregada por Lissa, responder evasivamente e torcer para que ela não perguntasse maiores detalhes. Queria saber mais sobre a estada da amiga em Seul na casa do pai, mas decidiu que não perguntaria a fim de que ela não perguntasse também.

- É. As pessoas são mais sérias. É um país grande, muitas cidades. Hamburgo é como outras cidades grandes, nada demais. - Kiara respondeu tentando desconversar.

- Ah, mas deve ser legal! - Lissa parecia empolgada. - De qualquer forma, quando eu for pra lá, você pode me guiar! Seria divertido.

- É...Seria. - Kiara disse hesitante.

O trem começou a se mover e Kiara olhou para a janela ainda tensa com a sessão de perguntas inesperada. Lissa também olhou dando um "tchau" animado para sua mãe e seu padrasto assim que seu vagão passou por eles, não tinham certeza se eles a tinham visto, mas sentia que sim. Mais um ano em Hogwarts e a coreana tinha uma ótima sensação sobre seu sexto ano. Já Kiara parecia incerta, não queria se afastar de Lissa, mas ela já estava fazendo muitas perguntas que não deveriam ser feitas... Uma hora ela perguntaria de novo e o que diria? A verdade? Não, nunca! Por isso, só lhe restava torcer para que a amiga esquecesse isso ao longo do ano e focasse nos NIEMs que teriam no sétimo ano.

* * *

><p>Josephine estava em um de seus raros momentos de afetividade. Abraçava seus pais com força e já com saudades. Não queria deixar Amélia e Dylan preocupados, mas rezava mentalmente para que seu ano fosse mais tranquilo. Desejava que pelo menos que Prince e sua turma de trasgos da Grinfinória se preocupassem mais com seus NIEMs e a deixassem em paz, assim como Fawley e Wilkes. Ainda assim, o problema maior era Prince. Astro do Quadribol na escola, em seu mundo seria equivalente ao Capitão do Time de Futebol do colégio, só que a níveis muito mais perigosos e insanos.<p>

- Querida, divirta-se. - Amélia sorriu terna, olhando nos olhos da filha. - E namore bastante! Mal posso esperar para você levar algum namorado em casa.

- Não ouça sua mãe, ela está louca! - Dylan falou logo em seguida, um nervosismo em sua voz. - Sendo bruxo ou não, não quero garoto nenhum perto de você. Serei obrigado a ter uma conversinha de homem para homem.

- Não se preocupe, pai. Não haverá nenhum garoto. - Josie respondeu achando aquilo divertido, pois Amélia lhe lançou uma piscadela confidente. - Tenho que ir.

- Tenha um ótimo ano, filhota. - Dylan deu um último abraço na filha.

- Aproveite bastante, querida! Temos muito orgulho de você. - Amélia deu mais um abraço com lágrima nos olhos, sendo amparada pelo marido. - Viremos te buscar para o Natal.

Josie apenas assentiu em resposta, subindo no trem enquanto acenava. Precisava achar uma cabine vazia e fechá-la antes de encontrar com qualquer imbecil.

**-/-**

- Cara... Esse vai ser nosso melhor ano em Hogwarts! - Dean falava com seu melhor amigo, os dois andavam em direção a cabine reservada a eles. - Vou levar meu time a vitória mais uma vez.

Ainda que Frederic ficasse profundamente irritado com o nível de exibicionismo de seu amigo e com a facilidade ridícula com que conseguia absolutamente qualquer coisa desde vencer jogos até garotas, tinha de admitir que o cara sabia o que fazia em campo e tinha seus méritos. Já Dean sentia que esse era seu ano de glória suprema, seu tio seria Professor de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, ou seja, eliminava seu pequeno problema de notas na matéria. Além disso, queria fechar o ano como Tri Campão da Taça de Quadribol! Bastava escolher um novo Apanhador para a vaga que Joseph L. Smith havia deixado com sua formatura em Junho.

Nada o segurava. Ele, Dean Acacius Prince, puro-sangue, família tradicional e abastada, Astro do Quadribol de Hogwarts e irresistível para quase qualquer garota, sabia que deveria fechar sua fantástica estada em Hogwarts com dignidade. Que mulher resistiria a seu charme? O que faltava? Ao seu lado tinha seu melhor amigo, Frederic Moore, goleiro de seu time de Quadribol. Quase todos gostavam dele, além de ser extremamente popular. Todo grande cavaleiro, precisava de um escudeiro fiel e Fred era isso. Também tinha Olympia James em sua grande lista de garotas com quem saíra e com quem dormira.

- Para iniciar o ano com chave de ouro eu poderia ter sido nomeado Monitor-Chefe. - Dean acrescentou enquanto andava pelos corredores.

- Hah! Você nunca foi Monitor, Dean. - respondeu o loiro andando logo atrás do amigo. - Meio difícil, não?

- Fred, isso não impediria que eu fosse nomeado Monitor-Chefe. - o rapaz respondeu.

- Mas seu comportamento e o número de detenções que recebeu todos esses anos são um grande impeditivo - o loiro lembrou rindo. - E suas notas não são tão boas assim. Muito mais fácil o Whitaker assumir a posição.

- Mas isso tudo será relativo quando eu for um Ídolo Internacional do Quadribol. - respondeu jocoso. - E o Whitaker será o que? Chefe do Departamento de Aurores como a família inteira antes dele? Sem emoção nenhuma nisso.

Estavam parados em frente a cabine e Olympia James saiu, dando um belo sorriso para Dean e um olhar de desprezo para Frederic. O rapaz não gostava de estar sempre em segundo plano, queria a garota bonita ao invés de ficar com as sobras de Dean. Porque era sempre assim, se aproximavam dele para ficarem mais próximas de Dean, saiam com ele por ele ser o melhor amigo de Dean

- Estava me perguntando se vocês iriam chegar em algum momento. - ela sorriu. - Entrem, estava guardando a cabine para nós, Dean.

- O Fred vai com a gente, minha linda. - Prince sorriu galante.

- Uma pena. A surpresa terá que esperar, então. - a jovem sorriu maliciosa se virando para entrar na cabine.

Freddie tinha asco dessas conversas, até porque Dean chamava todas de "minha linda". Isso evitava muitas confusões e problemas, principalmente, quando o Capitão do time da Grifinória começava a ver mais de uma garota ao mesmo tempo. O loiro não apoiava isso e já havia falado para o amigo, mas ele não parecia se importar, já que conseguia dormir com quase qualquer garota que queria. Olympia era apenas mais uma na bem extensa lista. Dean saia apenas com as mais cobiçadas, as mais populares, as mais bonitas, dessas apenas seis haviam o rejeitado.

Olympia entrava na cabine quando parou de sopetão olhando em direção ao corredor. Dean e Frederic levantaram o olhar e viram uma garota de, aproximadamente, 1,65m vindo em sua direção no corredor; a cabeça estava baixa, as madeixas castanha-claras, quase loiras, onduladas só não estavam mais bagunçadas por estarem presas em um rabo de cavalo frouxo, feito de qualquer jeito. Ela usava uma camiseta preta obviamente de um ou dois números maiores que o adequado para seu corpo magro com letras grandes com o nome de alguma banda trouxa, jeans desbotado e um all-star vermelho velho completavam o visual desleixado. Fred viu que ela levantou a cabeça e parecendo perceber que era observada, imediatamente soltou um longo e pesado suspiro, como se se preparasse mentalmente para algo ruim. Ele achou estranho, mas logo entendeu muito bem o porquê e, para isso, bastou Olympia abrir a boca com seu tom de superior:

- Fracasine! Quer dizer que vai voltar esse ano? Alguns de meus amigos apostaram que não ia voltar para o Quinto Ano. - a Corvinal vestiu um sorriso um tanto debochado. - Mas você é uma lufana persistente, não é mesmo? Será que dura até os NOMs?

**-/-**

Todas as malditas cabines estavam ocupadas, uma atrás da outra. Foi para o próximo vagão e para o outro. O melhor e mais vazio era anterior ao vagão dos monitores, até porque, em algumas ocasiões, os novos professores viajavam em alguma cabine dele e circulavam pelos corredores. Os alunos pareciam querer evitar isso, mas Josie sabia que era perfeito, poderia se sentar ler seu livro em paz sem ser incomodada.

Passou por mais um vagão e sentiu que era observada, sentia isso em seus ossos. Ergueu a cabeça e suspirou com a visão; talvez o universo não conspirasse ao seu favor, definitivamente não. Cheia de si, no alto de seus 1,75m e sua magreza no estereótipo de modelo, os cabelos castanhos escuros e sedosos escorrendo por seus ombros, os olhos cor-de-mel destacados pelo delineado de gatinho em preto e os lábios rosados pelo gloss, estava Olympia James, um inferno de corvinal que, definitivamente, merecia estar na Sonserina. Para piorar, junto dela estava Dean Prince, uns dois centímetros mais baixo que Olympia, os olhos azuis brilhantes, as madeixas castanhas penteadas e arrepiadas e o porte atlético e intimidador de Astro do Quadribol e Grifinório. Atrás de Prince, seu escudeiro, Frederic Moore, também do Quadribol, uma subcelebridade eternamente ofuscada por Prince e seu ego. Tinha de confessar que o achava até que bonitinho, tinha 1,80m, também tinha àquele porte atlético de jogador de Quadribol, os cabelos loiros curtos e também meio arrepiados, os olhos azuis esverdeados e a barba rala por fazer davam a ele um ar descontraído e de ser uma boa pessoa. Mas ainda assim, era parte da turma de trasgos montanheses de Prince.

Soltou um longo suspiro. Se fosse apenas Prince e Moore, talvez eles a ignorassem e a vida seguiria como costumava até o segundo dia letivo. Porém, a presença de Olympia James mudava tudo, a garota não perdia uma oportunidade de importuná-la e nem sabia o porque. Em tese, Josephine era da turma dos "invisíveis" a maior parte do tempo. Ouviu a voz suave de Olympia, usando seu tom mais jocoso e debochado:

- Fracasine! Quer dizer que vai voltar esse ano? Alguns de meus amigos apostaram que não ia voltar para o Quinto Ano. - a Corvinal vestiu um sorriso um tanto debochado. - Mas você é uma lufana persistente, não é mesmo? Será que dura até os NOMs?

- Me deixe passar, James. - Josephine disse como se nada tivesse acontecido; usava seu tom frio costumeiro, queria apenas ir embora.

- Ué? Não vai mais cumprimentar os amigos, Fracasine? Onde está sua educação? - Olympia usou um tom de ofensa dissimulada, continuava com o sorriso debochado no rosto.

- Se você se considera minha amiga, acho que precisa se tratar. - Josie usou um tom ácido e irônico e pelas feições de Olympia aquilo realmente havia a ofendido.

- Relaxa, Barton. A Oly não disse nada demais. - Prince interveio em benefício de Olympia, Fred assistia a cena quieto.

- Pelo menos eu tenho um namorado lindo para lutar por mim, diferente de você. - o sorriso debochado no rosto de Olympia retornou e ela pousou a mão sobre o peito de Prince.

Fred viu o amigo segurar a respiração e ficar extremamente tenso assim que a palavra "namorado" saiu dos lábios da corvina. Ele já vira aquela cena milhares de vezes e até tinha um pouco de pena do amigo nessas situações. Dificilmente Prince conseguia diferenciar as garotas que saiam com ele para conhecê-lo e as que queriam o status de estar ao seu lado, ou para beneficiar a imagem de ambos. Ele mesmo, Frederic Moore, tinha dificuldades de saber se as garotas com quem saia estavam mais interessadas nele ou no fato dele ser o "melhor amigo de Dean Prince". Porém, por sua experiência, acreditava piamente que Olympia não estava interessada em conhecer quem era Dean Prince.

- Eu prefiro não ter namorado do que ser apenas mais um nome na grande lista de garotas que esse ai - ela apontou para Prince - já comeu.

Olympia olhava horrorizada para o linguajar de Josephine que mantinha a expressão impassível. Frederic teve vontade de rir por um momento, mas se conteve diante dos olhos arregalados do amigo que suava frio... Afinal, desde quando estavam namorando, mesmo? Josephine andava sozinha, dificilmente conversava com alguém, mas com toda certeza sabia se defender diante das adversidades.

- Se me dão licença. - a lufana pediu.

Josephine passou entre os três dando um esbarrão meio brusco em Olympia e continuou pelo corredor com sua cabeça baixa; abriu uma cabine qualquer quando ouviu a voz indignada e chorosa de Olympia:

- Você não disse nada, Dean!

- Acho que precisamos conversar, minha linda. - Dean pronunciou hesitante com um sorriso amarelo.

Moore suspirou e fez um gesto de negação, se afastando da cabine que iria entrar anteriormente, deixando Dean e Olympia entrarem sozinhos na cabine que a garota tinha reservado. James sorriu vitoriosa e entrou na cabine fechando a porta atrás de si. Josephine, então, se dirigiu a próxima cabine livre e entrou sem qualquer cerimônia.

- Essa cabine já está ocupada. - a voz grossa e imperativa fez a lufana se virar. - Cai fora.

Aiolos Travers era um dos grandes mistérios de Hogwarts. Como ela, ele estava sempre por ai sozinho e não tinha muitos amigos, nem mesmo dentro de sua própria casa, a Sonserina; era rude e grosso. Milhões de boatos corriam por ai a respeito dele, entre eles, o de que ele fornecia poções ilícitas para os alunos. Entretanto, Josie não era o tipo de pessoa que se deixava levar por boatos. Travers estufou o peito, erguendo-se no banco em uma pose agressiva, os olhos azuis-escuros brilhando perigosamente, como se ele fosse matá-la; os cabelos castanhos-claros lisos e bagunçados e as roupas largadas colaboravam para isso.

- É surda? - perguntou aumentando um pouco o tom de voz. - Mandei sair.

- Não achei nenhuma cabine vazia e não é como se eu fosse falar com você, Travers. - respondeu jogando a mochila no banco oposto ao dele - Sou Josephine Barton da Lufa-Lufa, aliás.

- Não me interessa. - rebateu irônico. - Não vai sair?

- Eu vou ficar quieta, é só não me incomodar. Nem vai notar que estou aqui. - Josie se acomodou deixando claro que não se sentia intimidada.

- Que seja. - Aiolos bufou irritado. - Se eu ouvir você respirar, te jogo pra fora eu mesmo.

- Tanto faz. - a garota respondeu, abrindo a mochila e tirando de lá seu livro, Um Apanhador no Campo de Centeio, um livro trouxa e que seu pai havia dado para ler quando tivesse quinze anos.

* * *

><p>Leonides Fawley andava confiante em direção ao vagão dos monitores, ajeitando os fios pretos que insistiam em cair sobre seus olhos. Os olhos castanhos muito escuros olhando os monitores já antigos e os novos do quinto-ano. Todos ajeitavam suas coisas no compartimento acima de suas cabeças e os do quinto-ano conversavam animadamente e pareciam empolgados com a nomeação, mal sabiam eles o trabalho que teriam. Leo poderia estar mais empolgado se tivesse sido nomeado Monitor-Chefe, mas a velha caduca não parecia reconhecer que possuía todos os atributos necessários para a função.<p>

Olhou para frente e viu sentada em um banco sozinha Dylan Ó'Cónnor, sua parceira na monitoria. Ela permanecia com a cabeça abaixada, os cabelos negros como a noite caiam em ondas bem definidas por seus ombros e até o meio de suas costas, contratando com a pele pálida. Curvada daquele jeito não parecia ser tão alta, mas em pé media 1,70m e sustentava um porte e uma altivez de uma rainha, como se todos ao seu redor fossem seus súditos e aqueles que lutariam por ela, e talvez realmente fossem. Parecia compenetrada mexendo em algum objeto e não notou a aproximação de Fawley.

- Dylan. - chamou a atenção da irlandesa.

Ela apenas ergueu os seus olhos verde-jade revelando a face delicada, o nariz pequeno e os lábios rosados. Leonides conseguiu ver o objeto em suas mãos, era um estranho polígono retangular fino com superfície de vidro.

- O que é isso? - indagou curioso.

- Um iPhone.- respondeu com simplicidade em sua voz doce e firme, carregada por seu sotaque irlandês. Ao ver a expressão ainda mais confusa do colega de sala resolveu explicar: - É um aparelho trouxa que funciona por energia elétrica para comunicação por voz e inúmeras funcionalidades... Meu pai o encantou pra eu não precisar carregá-lo.

- Você e seus aparatos trouxas.- suspirou fazendo um gesto de negação com a cabeça, como se reprovasse a atitude.

- Meus avós me deram. E ainda nem foi lançado! - ao ver que ele não mudaria de ideia. – Enfim, eu acho muito útil.

- Útil para mim, nesse exato momento, seria saber quem a velha gagá escolheu como Monitores-Chefes. - respondeu cansado, mas se mantendo em pé. - Preciso saber quem terei de dobrar esse ano.

- Pois bem, você terá que me dobrar esse ano. - Dylan lançou um sorriso divertido. - Sou a nova Monitora-Chefe.

- Sério? Ótima notícia! Aposto que a Aelia e a aquela amiga russa de vocês irão adorar. –disse surpreso e logo emendou em um tom divertido, de brincadeira. - E quem é o pobre coitado que vai ser o Monitor-Chefe? O patético do Finnigan, o Barker Lufano Sangue-Ruim ou o idiota do-

- Sim, serei eu, Fawley. - a voz penetrante e dura soou às costas de Leo, interrompendo sua fala e o fazendo gelar por um breve momento.

Dylan ia responder, ia pedir para que Leo ficasse quieto quando viu o grifinório se aproximando às costas de seu antigo parceiro na monitoria da Sonserina, porém não teve tempo. Sebastian R. Whitaker era filho do Chefe do Departamento dos Aurores, conhecido por ser o melhor duelista da escola, media por volta de 1,80m, porte atlético, feições sérias e duras como as do pai, olhos azuis frios, cachos castanhos num tom levemente avermelhado e curtos. Atrás do novo Monitor-Chefe estava sua irmã, uma adorável aluna do Quinto-Ano da Corvinal, de cachos castanhos-acobreados que escorriam por suas costas e emolduravam o rosto delicado de olhos azuis brilhantes e sonhadores.

- Whitaker, novo Monitor-Chefe, então? - Leo falou com um pequeno tom desafiador e ferino em sua voz macia. - Vejo que sua irmã também vai integrar nossa pequena equipe. Ela é linda, Whitaker! Sabendo que terei tanto tempo com uma garota tão bonita, deixa meu ano tão melhor.

- O que está insinuando, Fawley?

Sebastian Whitaker semi-cerrou os olhos em um olhar muito ameaçador, gesto também repetido por Leo Fawley que não estava nem um pouco disposto a dar o braço a torcer. Nenhum dos dois eram alunos de brigar sem motivo, não a toa eram monitores, mas era óbvio que Fawley estava cruzando uma linha delicada ao colocar Rosalyn no meio. Era de conhecimento geral que Whitaker protegia sua irmã, agora suas irmãs, já que a caçula também ingressaria em Hogwarts naquele ano.

Rosalyn estava com os olhos arregalados, não sabia ao certo o que fazer e estava se sentindo profundamente envergonhada por chamar a atenção de todos dessa forma, via os olhos dos demais monitores sobre si e achava isso extremamente incômodo. As bochechas tingidas de um vermelho muito forte e o olhar baixo não dava espaço para engano e nem seu irmão mais velho, nem o sonserino pareciam notar o embaraço da garota e nem o fato dela ter se afastado alguns passos, tinha medo que os dois brigassem ali. A única que notou foi Dylan, que se colocou em pé entre os dois rapazes com um sorriso no rosto, tentando quebrar o clima pesado que havia se instaurado naquele pequeno espaço, agia como se nada tivesse acontecendo, eles não fariam nada com ela ali, em pé entre eles.

- Como vai, Whitaker? E seja bem-vinda ao time Srta. Whitaker, sou Y. Dylan Ó'Cónnor, mas pode me chamar de Dylan. E esse ser indelicado é Leonides Fawley.

- Senhorita. - Leo acenou para Rosalyn, com os lábios cerrados em um sorriso galanteador.

O sorriso de Leo sumiu tão logo apareceu; Dylan discretamente deu uma leve cotovelada em suas costelas e fez com que o colega de casa ficasse sério, controlando-se para não esboçar qualquer sinal de dor. Nem doera tanto assim, mas não esperava esse tipo de atitude da irlandesa, pois ele não estava fazendo nada demais, afinal, não havia nada de errado em provocar um pouco o monitor da casa rival.

- Ó'Cónnor. - indicou brevemente com um aceno de cabeça, olhando de soslaio para Leo com uma cara de poucos amigos, mas não disse nada. - Temos muito trabalho a fazer.

- Muito obrigada, Srta. Dylan e Sr. Fawley. - Rosalyn Whitaker disse timidamente com sua voz suave e baixa, tão diferente do irmão. - Estou ansiosa para começar oficialmente como Monitora... E... Pode me chamar de Rosalyn, mesmo.

- Foi um prazer conhecê-la. - Dylan disse mais uma vez para Rosalyn e se voltou para o irmão mais velho. - Vamos sentar lá na frente e começar a organizar a Cerimônia de Seleção e nossa agenda de reuniões?

Whitaker apenas acenou afirmativamente e esperou que Dylan passasse a sua frente para escolher o assento no vagão amplo, apenas a seguindo. Sem deixar de lançar mais um olhar frio ainda que ameaçador para o sonserino que não se deixou intimidar. Apesar de Whitaker não ser nenhum valentão, sabia que não era nenhum covarde e iria lutar se fosse necessário, ainda mais pela irmã. O que o grifinório não sabia é que garotas ingênuas, damas indefesas como Rosalyn, não atraiam em nada Fawley. O sonserino fazia àquilo apenas pelo prazer de atiçar a ira de um irmão mais velho valente, leal e super-protetor. Leo sorriu assim que saiu do campo de visão de Whitaker, tirar grifinórios do sério era fácil e muito divertido. Assim que os novos Monitores-Chefes se afastaram e, apesar de Rosalyn parecer temerosa, Leo apenas se sentou no banco que antes era ocupado por Dylan e não disse nada quando a corvina se afastou.

Dylan se sentou na janela, dando espaço para que Sebastian se acomodasse a seu lado a uma distância confortável. A irlandesa ativou novamente o aparelho em suas mãos, abrindo a agenda eletrônica no dispositivo. Whitaker olhou intrigado, porém não comentou nada a respeito e a irlandesa parecia não se importar em explicar.

- Podemos colocar os monitores do sexto ano para guiar os calouros. – Sebastian sugeriu.

- Sim... – Dylan pareceu pensativa por um momento. – Coloque os do quinto ano junto, para ajudar e para serem orientados pelos do sexto, assim eles já vão aprendendo para quando formos para Hogsmeade com os alunos do terceiro.

Sebastian apenas acenou em concordância, logo que todos os monitores chegassem teriam de anunciar que eram os novos Monitores-Chefes e o que cada um faria na cerimônia de Seleção. Dylan anotava em seu dispositivo essas informações.

- Então, próximo tópico... O que acha de nos reunirmos às 3.00 PM todas terças e quintas? - Dylan perguntou com um sorriso.

- Eu tenho Clube de Duelos até às 3.30 PM. - respondeu com simplicidade. - E se for a partir das 3.30PM?

- Clube de Música. - Dylan rebateu pensativa e consultando sua agenda - Temos as sextas livres, fora a reunião com os monitores. Podemos nos reunir antes e até conseguiremos resolver tudo, se formos rápidos.

- Acho muito corrido. - o monitor da Grifinória respondeu. - Segundas e quartas antes do jantar?

- Eu costumo ficar na Biblioteca, mas... - Dylan se censurou balançando a cabeça e abrindo um sorriso. - Não, tudo bem.

Uma garota de madeixas douradas e belos olhos chocolates se aproximou com cautela da cabine de prota aberta, devia medir algo em torno de 1,60m e tinha o rosto redondo e frágil. Olhava desconfiada para Dylan; a irlandesa notou a desconfiança e automaticamente vestiu suas feições sérias enquanto a acompanhava com os olhos, sabia muito bem quem ela era, a voz baixa e doce da garota chamou:

- Sebastian...? - perguntou temerosa.

- Lyla. - o grifinório se virou para ela. - Não sei se já conhece Dylan Ó'Cónnor da Sonserina, a nova Monitora-Chefe; Ó'Cónnor, essa é Lyla Davis, Monitora do sétimo ano da Grifinória.

- Ah! Estavam todos falando que a nova Monitora-Chefe seria Miller da Lufa-Lufa... Você não disse nada sobre a senhorita Ó'Cónnor, Sebastian. - a loira pontuou, mas o Grifinório continuou não dizendo nada a respeito.

- Já conheço a senhorita Davis, mas estou feliz em vê-la bem. - a irlandesa sorriu amavelmente para a garota, ainda sentindo que era medida e avaliada. - Me desculpe por roubar o tempo do seu namorado, mas estamos combinando nossas reuniões durante a semana.

- Então, Ó'Cónnor, se não se importa nos encontramos na entrada da Biblioteca às 4.30 PM. - respondeu para a irlandesa.

- Perfeito! - Dylan sorriu. - Obrigado por seu tempo.

A irlandesa se levantou e se afastou, indo se sentar ao lado de Leonides sem dizer nada. Apenas colocou o aparelho trouxa em sua bolsa. Leo olhou para ela de soslaio e resolveu provocar um pouco:

- Você costumava ser mais sútil.

- E você costumava não arrumar brigas desnecessárias. - ela rebateu.

- Quem vai entrar no seu lugar? – Leo perguntou.

- A Harrison. – Dylan respondeu com um sorriso jocoso. – Vai ficar com saudades?

- Com certeza! Você me abandona e ainda coloca um cão raivoso no seu lugar?

Leo disse alto, em protesto, Harrison passou por eles olhando para o sonserino com cara de poucos amigos. Dylan e Leo se entreolharam e riram da situação, depois continuaram em silêncio, observando o amontoado de pais e guardiões acenando do lado de fora, enquanto o trem partia.

* * *

><p>O tilintar do garfo no cristal chamou a atenção dos alunos, todos devidamente sentados nas mesas de suas casas. Até os calouros que estavam bem agitados na mesa da casa que os abrigaria a partir de então se silenciaram e olharam em direção a mesa dos professores, onde a Diretora se levantava e se dirigia para a frente da mesa. As feições severas de Minerva McGonagall impunham respeito na maioria dos estudantes, principalmente nos novatos que ainda não conheciam a Diretora, apesar de já terem ouvido de veteranos, primos e irmãos sobre a rígida disciplina por ela imposta. Alguns alunos mais velhos comentavam a presença de três novos homens na mesa dos professores, afinal, apenas a vaga de Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas estava disponível nesse novo ano letivo.<p>

- Mais um ano se inicia em Hogwarts. - a Diretora começou a falar, projetando sua voz com um feitiço não-verbal. - Antes de mais nada, gostaria de dar as boas-vindas aos novos alunos. Vocês foram acolhidos em uma das casas de Hogwarts, Corvinal, Sonserina, Lufa-Lufa ou Grifinória. Essas casas serão sua família enquanto estiverem na escola, cabe aos monitores de suas cassa e a seus veteranos lhes auxiliarem nesse novo ano, assim como o Diretor de suas novas Casas. Mas lembrem-se que cada casa tem suas virtudes e seus vícios e ganha a Copa das Casas àquela que demonstra superação de seus vícios pelo triunfo de seus alunos. Assim sendo, suas conquistas irão lhes render pontos, mas se quebrarem regras irão perder pontos. E, ao final do ano, a casa com maior número de pontos é premiada com a Taça das Casas.

A professora fez uma pausa, olhando para os estudantes. Kiara olhava curiosa para um dos homens na mesa dos professores, ele não devia ter mais do que 25 anos e era deverás atraente com seus cabelos loiros curtos e feições rígidas. McGonnagal retomou sua fala:

- Esse ano, teremos uma importante adição ao corpo docente de Hogwarts com a chegada do Senhor Seth Tiberius Prince para lecionar Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas. - um homem de uns 30 anos se levantou de seu lugar a mesa e acenou para os alunos, tinha cabelos castanhos muito claros e olhos azuis, parecia uma versão mais madura e mais séria de Dean Prince. - Além de lecionar Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, o Professor Prince assume como Diretor da Grifinória, junto do Professor Flitwick, Diretor da Corvinal, Professora Sprout, Diretora da Lufa-Lufa e Professor Slughorn, Diretor da Sonserina.

A Diretora indicou os outros três diretores de casa, cada um se erguendo e acenando para seus alunos antigos e para os que acabavam de ingressar, se sentando logo em seguida.

- O Professor Prince também aceitou o desafio de ser o Professor responsável pelo Clube de Duelos, como melhor duelista quando ainda era um de nossos alunos. - a Diretora sorriu e o novo professor novamente se sentou, mas logo converteu suas feições para mais sérias. - Por indicação do Ministério e para prevenção dos atentados que têm ocorrido por todo Reino Unido e Irlanda, esse ano receberemos dois aurores que irão se encarregar de reforçar a segurança da Escola e de Hogsmead.

Sean e Deric se levantaram e cumprimentaram o salão com um leve aceno de cabeça, tomando seu assento em seguida, mas diante das feições transtornadas dos alunos, que começavam a cochichar entre si a Diretora decidiu emendar:

- São apenas medidas preventivas do Ministério para assegurar que tenhamos um ano tranquilo e sem ameaças desnecessárias. - a segurança de Minerva McGonagall era reconfortante, falava com firmeza apesar de saber das reais circunstâncias da presença dos dois aurores. Sejam muito bem-vindos para mais esse ano! Agora, ao banquete! - e com duas palmas, a comida apareceu nas mesas.

E assim começava o ano letivo de 2006 - 2007.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong>Glossário:<strong>  
>* Appa (coreano) - Pai<br>* Anneyong (coreano) - Tchau

**Comentário da Beta:**

_Obrigada por esperarem pacientemente por esse capítulo!_

_Eu não sei vocês, mas eu como leitora e beta dessa fic achei que a Kitana-chan arrasou com essa estreia de capítulo! Eu sei que eu sou suspeita para falar, mas já estou shippando loucamente alguns casais e muito intrigada com a linha de história de algumas personagens!_

_ Se vocês ficaram tão curiosas quanto eu, fiquem tranquilas, pois a Kit-chan prometeu postagens mensais e eu com certeza farei com que ela cumpra os prazos! (Sim, isso foi uma ameaça! Eu sei onde você mora! Eu sei seus segredos! .) Então, em Março teremos mais um capítulo._

_ Gostaria de avisar, que por essa fic ser um projeto interativo, a participação das personagens em cada capítulo vai depender da participação da autora da O.C. Então, se alguma personagem aparecer menos durante a história ou simplesmente desaparecer no banheiro da Murta-que-geme...vocês foram avisadas! _

_ Deixem reviews! Elas são um boost de inspiração para nós, e vocês não fazem idéia de como ficamos felizes em ler o feedback! _

_ Obrigada!_

_ Miyo._

**Comentário da Autora:**

Hey, people!

Okay... Eu amei escrever as 10 mil palavras desse capítulo! Sim, foram pouco mais de 10 mil! Ufa!

Tenho medo da Mi-chan... E dessas ameaças... D=  
>O problema é que ela realmente sabe onde eu moro e conhece os meus segredos! Como o fato de eu ser uma total Cumberbitch! 8D<br>Mas é sério... Tenho medo dela! ú.ù

Sim, eu sei que era pra esse capítulo estar pronto na segunda-feira, dia 02/02, mas como sexta é meu aniversário... Esse será meu presente pra vocês! ;D

Outra, vou pedir pra ficarem atenta a minha sessão de comentários porque, ocasionalmente, irei perguntar algo referente a suas personagens que usarei em algum capítulo.

Por hora, peço pra vocês pensarem em uma fantasia que sua personagem usaria no Halloween... Lembre que as referências de Harry Potter pra seres como vampiros, lobisomens, etc. são muito diferentes das convencionais, até porque eles realmente sabem como são essas criaturas. Também lembrem que só alunos nascidos trouxas poderiam se fantasiar de.. Sei lá... Kim Kardashian... E ainda assim os demais não iriam entender a referência. Não tenham pressa, porque não vou usar isso no próximo capítulo, nem no outro.

E fora isso... Sério, comentem, nem que seja pra dizer que não gostou, é bom ter um feedback e saber se estão acompanhando a fic ou não, se que todos tem compromissos, eu mesma trabalho o dia inteiro... Mas eu e a Mi-chan que, além de beta, está fazendo as capas dos capítulos estamos nos dedicando muito nessa fic, para todo mês sair um capítulo novinho do forno.

Então, é isso...

Espero que gostem de ler tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever.

Até o próximo e Beijos!

Kitana.


End file.
